Dragons - The Legend of the riders
by Howling Night Fury
Summary: OK this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me, Basically the is re-telling of the aftermath of when the arena scene where Toothless saves Hiccup. All the teens are around 18 years old. Rated T just in case - but I will not go any higher, tbh T maybe to high but hey ho. Please review and I welcome constructive advice, so if you have any please share.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome :P**

**Basically this is a imaginative re-telling of the movie How to train your dragon (most awesome film ever!) **

**So right Hiccup and the gang are instead 18 year olds and the first chapter will be starting from when Hiccup attempts to tame the Monstrous Nightmare and Stoick calls off the fight, Toothless obviously attempts to save Hiccup only to be captured.**

**I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon all rights go to Dreamworks,**

**The OC's are my own creation, the others may appear slightly OOC but hey ho let's get on with it**

**P.S I've decided to rate it as T just in case **

* * *

Chapter 1 -

In the arena after Toothless was able to fend off the Monstrous Nightmare.

"HICCUP!" yelled the Chief

"GET AWAY FROM THAT DEVIL, NOW!"

"Dad, please for once in your life listen to me" Hiccup tried to reason with his father, which he knew all too well was not going to happen but he had to try,

"They are not what we think they are, Toothless is my best friend and he listens to me"

Stoick's temper was growing out of control,

"You put your lot in with them, your not a viking, your not my son"

Hiccup's eyes grew as wide as possible, not sure how to react to what his father had just said, all that registered was that he had just been disowned,

he did not have time to say another word when suddenly...

"GRAB BOTH OF THEM, CHAIN THE DEVIL UP, AND BRING THAT TRAITOR TO ME!" ordered the Chief.

Toothless was overpowered and instantly chained up so he could not move,

hearing Toothless cry in pain broke Hiccup's heart and instant hatred for his former father filled his eyes.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you are here-by labeled as a traitor to the village of Berk, for siding with our enemies, you will be thrown into jail and will stay there until a suitable punishment will be handed down."

As Stoick turned around to leave the arena he heard a hate filled voice, coming from the prisoner...

"Stoick the Vast you are here-by labeled as an idiot and fool, your punishment better send me to Valhalla because i'd rather be in Mom's presence than that of a poor excuse for a FATHER" Hiccup spat the final word ensuring that everyone in the arena heard it.

"Take him away" is all Stoick could say.

Hiccup was dragged towards the arena exit, then they passed a certain blonde that Hiccup could not help but look at her.

"I'm sorry" Hiccup mouthed, so that no one could hear thus not know of Astrid's involvement with him and Toothless.

* * *

3 hours later

Three men walk down the stairs towards the cells and with intent of stopping at the one housing Hiccup,

"Are you sure about this?" one voice said

"Quite, I know what I'm doing, this what should be done" another replied ,

as they stopped outside Hiccup's cell, "Ahhh, so instead of handing my punishment himself, the great chief decided to send you three. Troll face, Sludge Breath and well just plain stupid, I'll let you discuss who is which." Hiccup smirked.

"Yeah, the chief's punishment yeah, lets get this over with." the leader said pulling out a long thick leather strap

"10 lashes to your bare back to start, turn around!" he said as the others ripped his tunic off and forced him to face the wall.

As he prepared to strike, "Wait, if this is my former father's wish then I want to face this punishment looking into your eyes!" Hiccup stated.

"Fine!" the leader said, as soon as he said that he struck Hiccup in the face as hard as he could.

"ARGHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed in pain, feeling the blood run down his face from his left eye,

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled a voice that to Hiccup was as beautiful as the face that it came from.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, BEFORE I TELL THE CHIEF WHAT YOUR DOING!" Astrid demanded.

"Fine, this is not over traitor" the leader said as they left.

Astrid walked over to the poor boy as he grunted in pain, "Shh, Hiccup your ok, I'm here, let me look please" She said so sweetly that Hiccup's knees buckled at the sound of here voice,

He lifted his head and faced her, her jaw dropped and gasp was released, over his left eye was a massive cut that luckily had not penetrated his actual eye, the blood was pouring out and the pain was evident.

She then grabbed a wet cloth and started to dab the cut gently to try and ease the pain.

"I... can't...let...this...go...on" he said stuttering after each word, "What do you mean?" she asked almost afraid of his answer,

"What are you planning?", Hiccup looked at here with determination that she had never seen from him before,

"My plan is simple...Escape"

* * *

**Ok first chapter done please review, and please any advice would be most welcome hope you guys enjoyed this, I will try and update as much as possible, Peace out everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! You guys are amazing.. its only been a few hours and my story already has followers and has been listed as a favorite thank you soooo much guys.  
**

**and special shout out to BerkDragonRider for my first review, and in response I am the same as you buddy I don't like Hiccup getting tortured either thats why it wasn't that bad however I felt it was necessary to the plot as you may see in later chapters.**

**Ok here is chapter 2 hopefully I keep exciting you guys **

* * *

Chapter 2 -

It had been 2 hours since the incident in the prison cell, Astrid had tended to Hiccup's wound and stopped the bleeding although they both knew that it will scar and probably never fade. Hiccup had told Astrid nothing of his plan, all she knew is he would attempt to escape little did she know what he really meant.

As Astrid walked from the prison back to her house she couldn't help but feel a new sensation in her head as she thought of Hiccup, not knowing what this new feeling was she tried to ignore it and carried on her way. Hiccup sat in his cell quietly and patiently whilst his never one to plan things out, he had planned his escape from the moment he was announced as a traitor, "The one thing you should never do is lock someone up in a cell that they helped made" Hiccup grinned as he whispered to himself.

20 minutes passed and a guard came with food, if you can call it food it looked like dragon vomit decorated in black stones, as the guard slid the so-called food under the middle bar Hiccup in his ever sarcastic way asked simply "Excuse me sir, but do you mind if had something other than what a viking's brain looks like when they try to be remotely intelligent"

"Keep it up traitor, your wit and smart comments will not save you" the guard spat in disgust.

As the guard left the prison, Hiccup smiled "It's not my wit or comments that will save me, all I need is what vikings fail to use, some intelligence", he stood up walked over to the the middle bar that the bowl of crap was slid under, he started twisting the bar till it started to loosen up and the rock holding it started to weaken and crack,

After 5 minutes of continuous twisting and shaking the rock crumbled and bar fell toward him, "If you listened to me about the cells, then some sort of horizontal support would have kept this in place, oh well your bad" Hiccup spoke to no one but himself. "Ok Toothless I'm coming for you, but your not the only dragon who will be free"

Why Berk never had proper security guards always confused Hiccup, but worked in his favor now. He just casual walked through the village unseen till he reached the forge, it was near midnight so no one will be here , as he entered the forge he instantly thought of Gobber, the only viking who actually treated him as a friend "I'm sorry Gobber" Hiccup thought to himself, he went to his room in the back and grabbed his notes, a blanket some rope and a dagger, he stuffed them into a sack and ran as fast as he could to the arena that held the dragons captive.

"Really its going to be this easy?" Hiccup questioned, there were no guards at the arena nor anyone there to spot him. As he entered the arena he could hear chains clanging behind one of the gates, he ran straight over to the gate "Toothless, you in there bud?" Hiccup heard a roar in response, He smiled and ran over to the lever to open the gate, it flew open and of course in there chained up was he best friend, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, a night fury , Toothless.

He ran straight to him and started picking the locks which was to easy for him, within a few moment Toothless was free , he nuzzled Hiccup like he had not seen him in years , "I'm so sorry bud, I never meant for this to happen, but come on we are going to free the rest of the dragons." Luckily it was too dark for Toothless to see the scar on Hiccup's eye. He saddled up onto Toothless, "Burst the gates open bud" Hiccup commanded and Toothless obliged, The gates burst open and 5 Dragons entered the arena, A Deadly Nadder, A Hideous Zippleback, A Gronkle, A Terrible Terror that had perched it self on Hiccups shoulder and finally the Monstrous Nightmare from the fight earlier.

All the dragons looked hesitant, "Toothless explain to them that their free and I mean them no harm" Toothless then started explaining in roars that Hiccup didn't understand, the dragons then nodded their heads and looked more relaxed, "Ok lets go!" Hiccup rallied them up as they flew out of the arena only to find a a crowd had gathered all gasping and the sight before them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, I am sorry to leave this way but I wish you all luck in the future" Hiccup yelled as sarcastically as he could from the sky,

Soon his cousin Snotlout stepped forward grinning "Well now your gone I'm next in line to be chief HAHA"

Hiccup had to hold in his laughter "Ok well after hearing that, it looks like your luck ran out" this made Snotlout storm off in a major strop. Hiccup looked down and saw a familiar blonde viking, looking distraught at the sight. Hiccup again mouthed to hear "I'm Sorry", whether she understood or not he did not know.

Finally he saw his former father and seeing the shock on his face sent mixed emotions through Hiccup's head, Sorrow, Anger, Humor and finally the feeling that he was free. Free from laws and rules, free from unwanted responsibility and free to make his own destiny.

He turned and flew out to sea, to pastures unknown, on Toothless his best friend and the other dragons following him.

* * *

Chapter 2 done sorry if it's not my best work but please bare with me it gets better

Peace out guys


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome,**

**Let's keep this going eh**

**Without further delay chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

2 years later on Berk

"Attention everyone" Shouted Stoick, as the village gathered around the chief awaiting his announcement, "As you are aware every few years the main islands of the archipelago gather together for the competition of the heirs, and since we finally have an heir of the right age we are allowed to compete." Announced Stoick

"But we are just days away from out biggest celebration of the year." Yelled one the villagers, "Ahhh yes Thor'sday, the anniversary of the day we defeated the dragons and stopped the raids, well we can celebrate that during the competition." Stoick claimed. Snotlout stepped forward "As the heir and future chief of Berk, I want to know where I will winning this contest." He grinned as he said it, "Easy Snotlout, I received the invitation this morning, It is taking place on a new village called Scales Island, it's just a few hours south of here." Stoick explained as he re-read the letter. "Can they do that just suddenly appear out of nowhere and host the biggest event for us Vikings?" The heir asked, "Apparently so, but this will give us a chance to make a new alliance with this island, so we will attend, so now that's sorted we leave in the morning obviously some of you will have to stay to ensure the village is safe but a majority of you will come, thank you everyone back to what you were doing." The crowd then split and continued with activities, "HAHAHA is that awesome I'm about to be crowned the best heir in the entire archipelago!" Claimed Snotlout, suddenly a punch flew into his face "Snotlout that is the most arrogant thing that has been claimed, since the village claimed to have defeated the dragons!" Astrid almost screamed in his face, "What do you mean by that Astrid?" asked Fishlegs, "Nothing, just we had no proof" she replied, "No proof? How about no dragons seen for a year?" Snotlout defended, "Whatever." Astrid said as she turned on her heel and walked the edge of the cliff where she last saw a certain boy and his Night Fury, "I know it's because of you Hiccup, thank you but please let me know your safe, all I need is a sign." She said almost crying but was able to hold back the tears.

Elsewhere on Scale Island...

"You have got to be kidding me, it's bad enough we are hosting this stupid competition but you invited Berk? Mom of all the most ridiculous ideas I have ever heard that certainly is up there with... I dunno" said the teen, "Up there with going to fight a giant dragon, losing part of your leg and going to destroy the Outcast army?" replied the Mom, "Ok first of all the giant dragon is dead so that was achieved, losing my leg was a sacrifice in order to destroy said dragon ergo should not be used as an example, and as for the Outcast technically the army was destroyed as we made that truce with Alvin and they disbanded, so your point is officially bogus." The son very sarcastically explained as he turned to leave, "Son you are the heir of this village so not only will we host the competition you are going to compete." Explained the Chiefess , " Well that's fantastic, I am so thrilled at that news that I think I'll celebrate by jumping into the ocean with anvil tied to my real leg" the son said as he rolled his eyes. "You will compete I have complete faith in you Hiccup." His Mom said as calmly as possible, "Well at least one of my parents is proud of me" Hiccup said as he walked out of the door.

Hiccup rubbed his face "Well this is going to go extremely well, I need to fly about. Now where is that useless reptile?" he quizzed himself, and just as soon as he said that a black dragon bounded towards him and knocked him on his back and started licking his face affectionately "Ah there he is, Ok Toothless I know but, I love you to, let me up." Hiccup said play fighting with his best friend, who started sniffing Hiccup's left leg worryingly, "Don't worry bud, it's not causing me any problems anymore, besides kinda matches your tail doesn't it, so what do you say fancy going for a flight?" He asked Toothless who started wagging his tail excitingly, "Well that answers my question doesn't it." He said as he got onto Toothless who then shot into the sky with sublime speed.

After a few hours of flying and explaining the situation approaching to Toothless...

"So we are going to have to ensure they don't recognise us alright bud?" Hiccup explained to his dragon who just nodded his head in agreement. "Well, Well, Well it sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle eh Shadow boy?" Yelled a voice from above, Hiccup looked up to see 3 dragon riders as they descended to his level. "Well if you guys have any bright ideas please ... keep it to yourselves I'd rather not compete missing any more limbs thank you" Hiccup said Sarcastically, "So when will your former village be here then?" asked one of the riders, "Let's see, they would have go the letter today, so they would leave in the morning, meaning they will be here in two days, which gives me plenty of time to think of a plan to become unrecognisable to them." Hiccup explained.

"You could always let them know who you are and face them." Another rider told Hiccup, "Nah lets have some fun before the find anything out." Hiccup laughed as he sped off into the sunset, with other 3 riders following him.

* * *

**Not the most exciting chapter I know but its gets better,**

**FYI the characters appearances are the same as they would look in How to train you dragon 2,**

**albeit Hiccup's clothing/armor will be different but that will be explained later**

**please review, peace out guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I figured I'll update ASAP at the request of NightPegasus13 – Thank you buddy**

**So well here's chapter 4 let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 4 –

2 Days later on the sea south of Berk...

"Are we there yet" Asked Tuffnut for what was the 469th time in the last 2 hours, "Tuff.. if you ask that one more time, I will personally see to it that you arrive on Scale Island without a tongue!" Threatened Astrid, "Whoa, someone's cranky." Joked Ruffnut quietly so that Astrid did not hear.

" 'Ow far are we then Stoick?" Asked Gobber, "Hmm by the instructions on the letter I'd say one more hour away, but I don't understand why we have been demanded not to harm any residents of this island, as if we would." Explained Stoick, "Perhaps dere a bit crazy on tha island." Joked Gobber.

1 hour later...

Everyone on Berk ships were shocked at the sight they are witnessing, "Ok maybe a more than a bit crazy" Gobber said as his eyes widened. Dragons flew around the village they had just docked on, and the dragons were free and not being attacked nor were they attacking, the residents of Berk were confused trying to make sense of this sight.

"WHAT HELHEIM IS THIS!" Yelled Stoick, "Ah Chief Stoick and residents of Berk welcome to Scale Island." Said a Woman dressed in armored outfit with a white mask covering her face.

(AU: Like I said same looks from How to train your dragon 2)

"I am the Chiefess of this island, I go by the name of Chiefess Stinger" She said as she extended her hand to the Chief facing her, "Nice to meet you Chiefess Stinger." Stoick said shaking her hand, "Please follow me" She gestured to the people of Berk, as they followed she started explaining about the village "As you can see we are a dragon friendly village no trouble is caused by these dragons thus we allow the roam here as residents of the island and we will also protect them as if they were our own, thus why the letter stated not to harm any residents of this village, it was more for the dragons than the people as you can understand." She explained, "So why not explain about the dragons in the letter" Stoick asked, "Would you have came if I did?" She asked already knowing the answer, "I suppose not, but still why befriend these devils?" Stoick asked looking very wary at the dragons on the rooftops; "Because we saw them as they truly are gently, protective animals that need respect" she defended.

The continued to walk through the village till the reached a stair way to a large building that appeared to be the great hall of the island, And now you will meet the main people behind the law and enforcement of this island, THE SCALE RIDERS!" Chiefess Stinger yelled that last part as she pointed up, As the Berk people looked up they saw three young men fall from the sky and land 10 feet in front of them at the exact same time, "Please allow me to introduce to you" she said as she walked to left and behind the riders putting her hand on each of their shoulders as she announced their names "This is Grim Fate AKA Grim, Storm Clash AKA Clash, Doom Attack AKA Doom and..." she again point upwards this time a bit further towards the group from Berk, as another young man landed "My son and heir, Shadow Strike AKA Shadow" she said with pride in her voice, all the young men in front of the group were wearing armour and masks that covered their faces apart from their mouths and chins.

(AU: I will describe the Scale Riders appearances after this chapter)

" Oh and these are their dragons, For Grim we have DeathSpike (A Whispering Death), Clash has Hel Flash ( A Skrill) and Doom is with Silent Claw (A Changewing)" she said as the said dragon landed behind their riders, all had dragons apart from one, Shadow had his arms crossed just glaring at the group, "So what about my future victim then" Asked Snotlout who was unimpressed by the figure in front of him, "You are not worthy to gaze upon the dragon I call my best friend." Shadow said venomously at him as he walked towards his fellow riders, he called over one of the guards and whispered something in his ear point back at the group.

"Now as tradition says, we must have a welcoming dinner with the chiefs and heirs of this competition which will take place at sundown this evening, and the heirs are allowed to invite another person as their date to this dinner." Chiefess Stinger explained, Snotlout straight away turned to face Astrid who was on the other side of the front group, and he slowly started walking over to her. Suddenly a Scale Island tapped Astrid on the shoulder and she turned around, "Terribly sorry miss but, Scales Island heir, Master Shadow Strike would like to invite you the heir dinner tonight as his date." He asked, She then looked at the guards face it was the same guard that Shadow has whispered to just a few moments ago, now knowing what was whispered she was about to answer when she felt another tap on her shoulder and heard "Hey Astrid..." Knowing it was Snotlout she immediately looked up to the Guard "I accept" She said quickly, as the guard nodded he walked back over to Shadow and nodded at him, as Shadow looked at Astrid briefly and turned a walked into the Great hall. "Hey Astrid", "What is it Snotlout" Astrid replied annoyed, "You want to go to the dinner with a real manly man eh?" He asked flexing as he said it, "Absolutely, which is why I agreed to go with Shadow." She said excitingly as she walked away to explore the village, "Umm Astrid what was that about, how can you call that rider a Manly man when you have only just seen him" Asked Ruffnut, "I only said that to annoy Snotlout, but I am going with Shadow just so Snotlout doesn't keep bugging me by asking me to the dinner." Astrid replied, "Ah good plan, Wait oh Thor that means he's going to bug me now." Ruffnut complained "Well unlucky." Astrid said running off to explore.

On the balcony of the great hall overlooking the village...

"So you have a date now eh? You work fast for a loner" Clash nudged Shadow teasingly, Shadow then shrugged his shoulders "She was the only one who understood me on that island, I guess I was a bit excited to see her" Shadow replied "HAHA ok lover boy, just do me one favor, beat that Snot faced midget who calls himself the heir of Berk in the competition, just to see his face afterward" Clash laughed as he walked back into building.

Shadow then turned back to face the village, "If I leave with a face to look at that is" Shadow said darkly as he clenched his fist.

* * *

**Ok the riders are as follows:**

**Name: Grim Fate**

**Age : 19**

**Eyes – Blue**

**Hair – Brown – tied in ponytail**

**Height – 6'**

**Armour – Plated – dark green with spikes on the back with match gauntlets **

- **Lower Armour similar to upper body**

- **Boots: Metal purple**

**Mask – Dark Green with spikes on the straps **

**Dragon – Dark Green Whispering Death**

**Name: Storm Clash**

**Age : 21**

**Eyes – Brown**

**Hair – Black Dreadlocks**

**Height – 6'1**

**Armour – Full heavy purple armour with black cape**

- **Lower Armour similar to upper body**

- **Boots: Match lower armour perfectly**

**Mask – Purple with white markings **

**Dragon – Purple Skrill**

**Name: Doom Attack**

**Age : 20**

**Eyes – Brown**

**Hair – Blonde shoulder length hair**

**Height – 5'11**

**Armour – Scaled Red **

- **Lower Armour similar to upper body**

- **Boots: Match lower armour perfectly**

**Mask – Red with hood attached**

**Dragon – Red Changewing **

**Sorry about not being very descriptive about this but it's best trait lol**

**Please review the story not my descriptive ability **

**Peace out guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK new update because you guys are amazing so you deserve this woop!**

* * *

Chapter 5 –

1 hour later...

"Ok have you all had a good look around?" Stinger asked the Berkians, "Yes, really impressive how you have managed to incorporate these devils into village life." Stoick replied still not believing this island existed, "Stoick please don't refer to the dragons as devils, I mean how can you truly judge what you don't understand?" Stinger replied, "They have done enough damage to our home for us to call them devils, and to warrant their fate." Stoick almost boomed out, "Well I'm guessing there haven't been any dragon attacks on your island for year." Stinger said, "How... did you...know that?" Stoick stuttered, "Because we are the reason for it, we killed the dragon that was controlling all the others, thus setting them free and most of them came to live here." Stinger explained. "You're the reason?" Stoick asked, "Well actually it was down to a young man and his Night Fury." Stinger replied, instantly Astrid's eyes widen as soon as Stinger said the name Night Fury, knowing that the only Night Fury she seen was the best friend of Hiccup, "Where did you last see him?" Astrid asked almost immediately, "I haven't seen that same boy for a year unfortunately." Stinger explained sadly, "Oh" is all Astrid could say as she and the rest of group followed Stinger into the great hall.

The hall was massive and had statues of different dragons to each side of the room, it was obvious it was well cared for and had never been attacked, Stinger walked to the end of the room and sat on a large throne like chair, the group stopped 10 feet in front of the chair and waited. "So where are your riders then?" Snotlout asked arrogantly as always, "Oh they are watching us as we speak." Stinger replied looking up and around the room, suddenly three figures were noticeable on separate ledges of the room high up off the floor all looking down at the group, "Ok that's three of them where's Ghost, Darkness or whatever his name is?" He again asked not really caring about the answer. "I believe the name you're looking for is Shadow" A voice came out of nowhere, the group looked around trying to find a body for the voice but could see nothing until "There!" yelled Astrid pointed at a figure that was sat on a perch high up near the ceiling at the back of the hall.

Within that instance he slid off the perch and landed directly in front of his Mom, "And I would remember my name if I were you!" Demanded Shadow,

Shadow was dressed in sleeveless armour that seemed to be made out of black scales, he wore fingerless gauntlets that were also made from the same scales, he word armoured elbow gaurds and his forearm was also armoured with hook on the outside, his lower half did not seem armoured but he wore greaves that were black as night and had weird loops on the outside legs, he had armoured knee guards and wore boots that went up to his knees again black but a light shade. His mark stood out allot it was black with horn protruding from the sides that seemed removable, his mouth and chin showed, but what was most noticeable was a deep scratch over the left eye part of the mask.

He was wearing all the but all Snotlout could comment on was his weaponry "So you carry a sword, a bow with some arrows and you carry a bunch of small knives, you have got to be the least intimating heir I have ever met" Snotlout laughed as he said that, "Hmm and you have got to be the smallest and dumbest Viking I have ever seen." Shadow quickly remarked back, "WAIT WHAT! Well you never saw my cousin." The Viking almost shouted back, Shadow quickly turned to face his Mom and walked towards a smaller chair beside her, as he walked he whispered "Yes I have, you haven't seen his change yet" grinning as he whispered.

"Now, Now Shadow be nice, why don't you show our guests to their rooms." Stinger nudged Shadow, "Fine!" Shadow replied begrudgingly. "Follow me." He gestured as he lead the group out of the great hall, as they left the guards were leading two unknown figures to the middle of town, "Who are they?" Shadow asked the guards, "Two strangers who washed up on our docks sir." One of the guards replied, "Well come on bring them in." Stinger said coming from behind the group. "What are your names?" Stinger asked, "Frezer and Joan." The male replied weakly, Shadow narrowed his eyes at the couple, "here let me help you sir." Shadow offered Frezer, as Shadow helped him up he grabbed a dagger from Frezer's belt, "Wait ...no" Frezer panicked, "So tell me why in Thor's name would you be on an island full of dragons that won't attack humans, and carry a dagger with the Dragon Trapper's emblem on it" Shadow mocked , "We...uh...escaped...one of their ships." "Oh right ok." Shadow nodded and suddenly, He punched Frezer in the face and grounded him holding his tunic with his other fist ready to strike again, "NOW WHATS THE TRUTH!" He shouted, "OK OK we planned to trap as many dragons as possible, please don't hurt us." Frezer begged, Shadow grinned "Thank you" Shadow brought his fist down as hard as he could and knocked Frezer out cold.

"Take them away" Shadow ordered the guards; the guards followed his orders and took them to the prison. "Any questions, as to what happens if threaten the dragons?" Shadow asked, the Berk group simply nodded with their jaws wide open. "Good, now follow me I'll show you where you're going to be staying." He led the group away from the center of the village.

* * *

Ok maybe not my best chapter but please review

Peace out guys


	6. Chapter 6

**ok guys this was written on my iPhone so I hope it comes out alright.**

* * *

Chapter 6 -

Shadow led the group around the town until they past a tall tower with a ledge that circled the outside near the top (an: looks similar to a clock tower) "what's up their" Astrid asked , "That would be where I live." Shadow replied , gesturing the group to carry on , "You don't live with your mother, but your not married?" Stoick questioned , "That law is so old fashioned" Shadow mocked ,"But you can't disregard tradition like that" Stoick said , "Umm village full of dragons , I'm pretty sure that we here have a problem with some traditions." Shadow said sarcastically.

After another minute of walking Shadow and the group stopped outside a large building that could house many dragons , "Ok come on in" Shadow gestured as he opened the door to a room that looked like a meeting room with a kitchen , it had multiple hallways splitting off to the sides and back "Ok the gentlemen will have the the rooms in hallways to the right, ladies fallow me." He pointed the guys to the hallways and gestured for the girls to follow him , Shadow led them down the hallway near the back with multiple doors on the sides, "You girls select a room, Astrid please follow me." He said in a very uncharacteristically kind manner , "This will be your room" Shadow said as he opened the door to the room right at the back and allowed to walk through . The room was massive compared to the other rooms, the bed looked like it was made for a chief , "Ok there is a wardrobe over there for you, obviously a bed and through that door is a wash room " Shadow pointed around , "Wait why are you giving me this room, you don't know me?" Astrid asked trying to sound grateful , " Simple your my date tonight , it's my job to take care of you" Shadow teased secretly knowing that would annoy Astrid , "I can take care of myself thank you" Astrid said sharply , "I honestly do doubt that, but ..." Shadow said as he stepped closer to her , now looking at her straight in here sapphire blue eyes he had forgotten how beautiful they were and was almost mesmerised "That doesn't mean you can't be treated nice does it?" He smiled , Astrid then saw something in his eyes , those emerald green eyes , she saw a spark that she had once forgotten and flood of emotions wanted to escape , she couldn't put her finger on it but something about this boy was so familiar , all she could say was "Thank you" , "You are most welcome" he said as he left , bit before teasingly bowing as if she was royalty , this made her giggle which shocked her as she never giggles.

An hour later in the great hall

"So now all the tribes are here , The hairy hooligans , the berserkers , the lava louts, the bog burglars and the meatheads , fantastic nothing to worry about at all apart from the fact they all hate dragons" Shadow stated to his mother , "Come now , they said would not harm a dragon " Stinger defended, Shadow shook his head "Yeah because Vikings never go back on their words, tell me wasn't dad meant to take care of me when I was younger, isn't that what he promised?" Shadow asked sarcastically knowing it would strike a nerve , " What happened to the Hiccup a brought into this world, the one that would look around in amazement , that would never harm a fly despite what he said , what happened to my baby?" His mom almost cried " I'm still here , but I am also Shadow Strike , the one who took down the biggest dragon ever seen and the one who will win this pathetic contest, and prove everyone on Berk they were wrong" He said as he comforted his mom , He made sure that there wear no tears in her eyes before he turned around to walk away "That girl you asked to the dinner is pretty." She said teasingly , " Yeah she is...wait what no I mean she's alright I guess" Shadow said nervously , "Oh come on you have had a crush on Astrid since the day you met" she teased. "Well it runs in the family I guess" he said grinning ,"and just what does that mean?" She asked as she crossed he arms , "oh nothing it's just that I read Stoicks journals a few times , particularly his early ones" he then cleared his throat "On this day I must confess I have fallen in love with a girl, I only just met her a few hours ago but I felt something that made want to hold her and never let go, her name is magic in my breath, Valka" He teased with his best Stoick impression, and with that he left the great hall with no other word being said. Valka then sat down and quietly said "I miss you to my love"

* * *

I don't even know how many words are in this chapter haha

peace out guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Right chapter 7 is here guys**

**Hiccup is really OOC isn't he but I guess you can understand why , some twist and turns to come so you**

**better be ready for them **

* * *

Chapter 7 -

Hiccup stepped outside the great hall and sighed heavily as he gazed out into the village that was silent , Hiccup could only think that the peace he had fought and sacrificed for would soon be ruined and destroyed , he was dwelling in the thoughts of sorrow so hard that he did not noticed that he was being watched.

It watched Hiccup through the bushes quietly edging closer to the young man, stalking it's prey the large creature had planned the perfect ambush and got it's self ready to strike. Within a matter of moments the creature had narrowed it's eyes and pounced on Hiccup. The creature had Hiccup pinned, in then lowers it's large head down not breaking eye contact with the young man , as it's head lowered even further it began to slowly open it's mouth ready to end the hunt and then suddenly...

Hiccup was in a fit of laughter , "Ok haha ok ha Toothless you ha ha got me that's enough bud, ha ha ha let me up" Hiccup laughed between words , he rubbed Toothless on the head who purred affectionately , "Who wants to go flying ?" Hiccup teased as he scratched the dragons large head, who then began to excitingly was his tail at Hiccups teasing.

Hiccup got onto his dragons back, he then removed his left boot to reveal his prosthetic leg that stared at his shin, like he said he would he made some major tweaks to it now it had multiple end that rotated , Hiccup clicked his foot to his riding foot and locked it in place, attaching it to the gears on Toothless harnesses he got ready to burst into the air.

30 Minutes later -

"Nothing calms me down like flying." Hiccup told Toothless who nodded in agreement, "And no other riders to bother us" Hiccup relaxed , " Think again" a voice boomed out of nowhere "Oh for the love of ... Clash, Grim, Doom what are you doing out here" Hiccup yelled , "He don't be like that man, we are worried about you - ish" Grim commented "Yeah you haven't been your ... Well Shadowy self lately" Doom pointed out , "Well I can't be Shadow all the time can I" Hiccup stated as he crossed his arms , "Well it seems that since that cute blonde showed up you started to like a love sick teenager and we it's doesn't suit you" Clash said, Hiccup sighed "We are seriously having this discussion in the clouds?" Hiccup asked sarcastically "Fine then all of us land then we talk" Clash suggested to which the other riders agreed. The Scale Riders all descended "By the way guys, don't trust a Shadow haha" Hiccup laughed as him and Toothless quickly levelled out and burst into a forward flight at alarming speed it left the others in a gust of wind , "So what do you guys think?" Grim asked , "Well he seems happy enough and besides perhaps that girl will be the one make him see the light rather than darkness" Clash responded as the riders turned and headed back to the village.

After another 30 minutes of flying ...

"Ok bud time to head back" Hiccup told Toothless, they then flew back to the village Hiccup still dwelling on thoughts that may not even come true. Soon enough they arrived back at the village and flew straight for the large tower, Toothless flew in to the large room at the top, Hiccup jumped off the dragons back who then wondered over to his slab of rock which he the proceeded to blast with fire to warm it up. Hiccup removed his armour and started to get changed for the dinner later that evening.

After a few minutes of changing Hiccup stood in the middle of the room dressed in black trousers, black leather boots which reached his knee, one of the boots has special locking gear for his prosthetic, he put on a dark grey tunic and a sleeveless jacket that was the same shade as his trousers, he put on fingerless gloves that went up his forearm, and finally he out on a black mask that was similar to his armoured one minus the spikes and was made out of a softer material. "Well what do you think " he asked Toothless think that he was crazy trying to get fashion advice off a dragon , Toothless simply just snorted and attempted to go to sleep. "Huh, well thank you for insightful opinion you over grown gecko." Hiccup teased at Toothless who again just snorted. "Don't wait up bud , I just hope this is over as soon as it starts" Hiccup yelled as he walked out of the room towards the end of the ledge. He grabbed the rope that was hanging from a pulley that went straight to the ground, Hiccup hit a lever that sent him flying to the earth in which he landed on with a thud.

Hiccup knew he was early so instead of walking through the front door, he walked around the great hall and proceeded to climb the ladder on the side and climbed through an open window that lead to one of the balconies in side the hall overlooking where the dinner would take place. He set him self on the edge of the balcony sitting on the edge with his back to a pillar as he watched the great hall door open as the guest began to arrive.

* * *

**Again this was written on my iPhone but I hope it did the job**

**peace out guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are awesome so here is chapter 8 for you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 -

The guests started to walk into the great hall , dressed in their finest clothing , Hiccup was still on the ledge just studying them and their movements, none of the guests knew they were being watched, suddenly Hiccup's eyes met certain blonde Viking who looked uncharacteristically nerves as she entered "Hey Shadow, when you going to make your presence known" Clash asked as the he and the other riders walked up behind him, "Yeah, I mean your date just walked in, and she is all alone, aren't you going to make her feel welcome?" Doom teased , "Well let me think what so I say, *clears throat* good evening madam, it is a pleasure to see you again, may I take your coat?" Shadow mocked in as posh voice as possible "ok point proven, but when are you going down there man?" Grim asked curiously "In due time" Shadow said reassuringly before he grinned.

The guest walked into the great hall, Stoick was wearing a large tunic that was fancier that his standard one plus a large bear fur cape, Snotlout simply just wore a different fur jacket, his date (the only other person he was willing to ask) Ruffnut did not change her clothes. But the most eyes were on Astrid who kept her hair in the same braid as she had in the morning, but wore a beautiful blue dress and leather boots, she was nervous because she doesn't like wearing this kind of attire, she only wore it to keep tradition something she has pride in. "Ahh I bid to welcome our guests" Stinger announced as she entered the room walking to a large rectangular table in the middle of the room "excuse me by what do you mean 'our'?" Astrid asked, "Why me and Shadow of course" Stinger relied , "Where is Shadow?" Stoick asked, "He's right behind m..." Stinger turned around and found out she was wrong, "Oh for the love of ... SHADOW GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Stinger ordered point directly at Shadow sitting on the ledge , "Well busted , later boys" haha." Shadow laughed as he dropped from the ledge to the floor as the the rest of the riders left the hall.

"Like I said welcome" Stinger announced trying to avoided staring daggers at Shadow who stood next to her with his arms crossed. Shadow walked over to Astrid "Well, well, well for such a fierce and brave Viking warrior you don't half look bad as a beautiful Valkyrie" Shadow commented as gestured for he to follow her to the head of the table where Stinger had just seated at. "Mother this is Astrid" Shadow allowed them both to become aquatinted as he sat beside his mother. After meeting her dates mother she sat beside Shadow but did not make eye contact with him, the food and drink was already on the table, I first of all want to thank all the tribes for attending and to formally welcome you to our island and as tradition states the heir of the hosting island must make a short speed , Shadow please. " Stinger gestured for him to rise in which he did , "All I can say is the past is what I want to forget, the present cannot be changed and the future is yet to be determined, so I make that my focus and I see the rest of the heirs in my future and I wish you all the best of luck" Shadow raised his mug as did everyone else. Shadow sat back down and accidentally placed his hand on Astrid's as went to grab his knife , both then looked at each other briefly before turning away both blushing.

About an hour later...

"Ok I want to know who are you?" Dagur demanded pointing at Shadow who just glared at him before resuming a conversation he was having with Astrid, "Lascore go at him" Dagur demanded at his guard who he brought instead do date for this obvious reason, Lascore jumped out his chair and ran towards Shadow who only grinned before being pulled from his chair and was being held by the collar of his tunic. Stinger simply just carried out eating not taking any notice of what's going on, "Ok Shadow no playing around just get it over and done with" Stinger ordered without even looking, Shadow smiled and grabbed Lascore's arm and started twisting before suddenly kicking his kneecap hard, Lascore yelled in pain but still went after Shadow who lifted Lascore onto his shoulders and carried him onto the table. He walked on the table and stopped in front of Dagur and dropped Lascore in front of him with a massive thud. Shadow began to walk away back to his seat but Lascore got up and walked toward Shadow his time with knife in his hand, "Look out!" Astrid yelled, Shadow quickly turned and kick the attacker in the guy making him step back, Shadow the pulled his right arm behind his back clicked his neck and ran towards Lascore, Shadow jumped and spun 360 in the air and as he made the full rotation struck Lascore in the face with his right elbow with enough forces that it sent Lascore thundering down hitting his head on the table but he was already knocked out. Shadow crouched in front of Dagur "It's simple, I'm the guy whose going to break your jaw in this stupid contest" Shadow grinned at a shocked Dagur before standing up and walking back to his seat next to a stunned Astrid and he sat down and waited for the night to end.

* * *

Ok I don't know how long this story will be

btw have a guess who the main villain will be

please review

peace out guys


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys just a quick warning this chapter may get little bit fluffy , but I don't think I'm very good at writing that stuff so please keep that in mind **

* * *

Chapter 9 -

It was long into the night before Stinger really got down to business, "Ok everyone has had their fill , we need to discuss the contest, as you know it will start in one week so I am willing to open our training arena for all you to train , it is large enough to house all of you." She explained "You have a separate arena for training?" Snotlout asked surprised "Yes it's used to train our guards, and is used by our elite guards: The Scale Riders" Stinger replied patting Shadow on the back who just grumbled "Anyone who gets on our way while we are training, won't make it to the tournament got it?" Shadow demanded. No one answered and some just nodded, "Good I believe we are done here, I bid you all goodnight, I will see you in the morning I'm sure."

Everyone got up and started to make their way to the exit and Shadow walked over to a small table in the corner of the room and just sat watching them leave, all apart from one. Astrid watched Shadow walk away with his head in his hands looking down , she was confused she did not understand why his emotion switch so frequently from being polite , to threatening and then to sad. She followed Shadow and stood in front of the young man who was sat on the table looking at the floor, "You know your a tough one to work out." She said jokingly , "So I've been told, I like to keep everyone on their toes." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Well I'm the only one who hasn't been on the receiving end of that sharp tongue of yours." She said as she crossed her arms. "Well your the only one whose came here and treated me and our village with respect and even seemed interested in our morales." He said still not looking at her. She lifted his chin feeling faint stubble on her fingers "I think you are misunderstood, and I want to thank you for a lovely and entertaining evening" she said as she smiled before turning away to walk.

She felt something grab her hand and turn her back around, Shadow was now standing in front of her, he was a few inches taller than her. He stepped forward slowly almost face to face with her, he lent in and pressed his forehead against hers and he looked deep into her eyes.

Astrid looked into his eyes and could see his emerald green eyes looking into her sapphire ones. "I should be thanking you, provided with hope that I have not completely lost myself behind this mask." Shadow said whispering softly into her causing a shiver to shake her spine. "And just who is behind this mask?" She asked trailing a finger over his covered cheek.

"Behind this mask is a hurt soul that has yet found the courage or the strength to show it's face, and in time a beautiful valkayrie will bring him back to life and the mask will just become a symbol of darkness that has surrounded his heart and corrupted his mind, but you have shown that even the tiniest glimmer of light can break through and that this darkness, this shadow that has taken over using pain, despair and broken trust is not invincible and it is weakening soon the real man , the man behind this mask will be shown and you will be the first to witness his rebirth." He recited almost poetically and so beautifully it sent Astrid onto the verge of tears , "I bid you a found goodnight,

sleep well and I shall see you in the morning" he said as he brushed her hair that covered her eyes away and kissed her forehead tenderly, before he just simply walked past her towards the entrance of the great hall to take his leave.

As he left the great hall he whistled a tune which echoed through out the village, suddenly a large black object was running towards him. It stopped in front of him looking at him with large wide green eyes and a toothless grin. "Come on bud let's go home, we've got a busy day tomorrow and also it's our turn to fly and parole the island" he patted Toothless on the head, the dragon took off with great speed as soon as his rider clicked his foot into place, they flew to their tower to get some sleep knowing the busy day that was coming.

It took Astrid a while before she could move, the words of pain that Shadow had just recited were beautiful and heartfelt and when she looked into his eyes she saw a familiar shine and sparkle that she could not place, she mentally slapped herself trying to workout the familiarity of the eye before she realised she was still standing in the same spot. Astrid turned and walked into a figure staring at her, it was Stinger who leaned down to become face to face with Astrid "I heard his words and I want you to know he is right , you are the only one who can bring my son out of this darkness that has taken ahold of him, he is not evil or bad, he is just darker and more violent than he used to be. I trust you as much as my son does so please bring him back." Stinger begged , " I don't know why it's like my destiny, but I can tell he is pain and I will be the one to bring him back, but who are you?" Astrid asked the chiefess in front of her. "I would show you but you need to accept my son before I can show you I'm afraid." Stinger replied as she turned to walk away. Stinger to a couple of steps before a question was asked, "Shadow is not his name is it?" Astrid asked already knowing the answer, "No, that is the name of the man who wears the mask, the man he is truly is hidden behind the shadow and can only see one light , you" Stinger replied not even looking at Astrid before walking away.

Astrid stood there for a few moments before something clicked "It's not him, he was never that emotional." She whispered as she walked towards the exit of the great hall , her mind still repeating Shadow's words, each time making her spine shiver.

* * *

**Like I said not very good at that stuff**

**please review **

**peace out guys **


	10. Chapter 10

**ok here is chapter 10 **

**I hope the fight I'm this will be better than the last one**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning...

Only two people of the visiting villages woke up early in the morning to see the training arena, Stoick wanted to see in order to plan for Snotlouts training and Astrid wanted to see because she wanted to train there herself, even though many feel only the heirs should train there , she could probably convince a certain heir who happened to be the recipient of a crush she denies herself having , she could convince him to let her train there aswell. Stoick and Astrid were walking towards the arena when they heard groans and yells coming from there, they ran to see if anyone needed help only to find the Scale riders in the arena running an jumping around an obstacle course which had hurdles, high walls , ropes and wall climbing, only 3 were performing the course one sat out. Shadow was watching from a wall ledge in the arena just following the others movements, "Hey Shadow how come you ain't doing this?" Doom yelled , "Because I've been here for 3 hours already and I've gone round it about 8 times." Shadow replied, "He's been here for 3 hours the sun had only been up for 2" Astrid thought to herself admiring he's strict training schedule.

15 minutes later the rest of the riders had finished the course and all 4 of them started to pack away the course and began to bring out some combat training gear. Shadow marked out a large circle with some rope and just sat cross legged in the middle almost waiting for someone. "Got up early to see me train eh babe?" Snotlout snuck up on Astrid which resulted in a quick punch to his gut and no verbal reply, " What is he doing?" Fishlegs asked now standing beside Astrid, "Hmm , there look" Stoick pointed to the entrance of the arena where a late muscular man walked through heading towards Shadow. "Here's the deal Bithor, if you can either knock me out or throw me out of this circle I will let you go free , you will be given a boat and supplies and you can go on your way." Shadow yelled, "And what if you win?" Bithor bellowed, "If I win then you will serve your ten winters in our prison , Deal?" Shadow replied, Bithor smiled "Deal"

Bithor stepped into the circle and for his tunic off and stepped up to Shadow, it was clear the brutish prisoner was nearly a foot taller than Shadow and seemed 3 times as big muscle wise, Shadow then tore his tunic of to reveal highly toned muscles that made him look even more intimidating but compare to his opponent looked it looked like a terrible terror vs a Gronkle.

"Begin!" Clash yelled and Bithor almost instantly grabbed Shadows head and slammed it to the ground , Shadow let out a painful yell and again his head was smashed against the ground, Bithor lifted him up by his with ease to the point where they are both face to face. Shadow managed to get out of the brutes grasp and began to deliver kicks to the other mans legs but Shadow only used his right leg to kick, the kicks seemed to have an affect on Bithor as he started to favour his left leg as it was being kick, this caused his body to lean forward and then the unthinkable happened, Shadow got underneath the leaning body of Bithor, hooked on arm around the inside of one of his legs and the other around his massive head allowing Bithors body to rest on Shadow's shoulders and then Shadow lifted the massive man off the ground. Everyone was stunned even the other riders had their jaws dropped, "How in the name of Thor does he have that strength it's impossible." Stoick commented absolutely shocked , Astrid could not believe her eyes this boy who was smaller than a regular Viking is lifting a man 3 times his size onto his shoulder without any problem or strain. Shadow then slammed the man to ground with a huge thud, Bithor got up straight away shaken but not out of it, Bithor then again grabbed Shadows head and started to lift him, only this time Shadow was ready he almost instantly grabbed the large arm and twisted his body round it causing Bithor to fall back with Shadow now underneath his, Shadow hooked both legs around the bicep area and took Bithors forearm and wrist to his side hooking his arm around it forcing it down whilst the rest of his body forced the rest of the arm up. Bithor was screaming on pain, this little pipsqueak was breaking his arm with ease and suddenly ... SNAP!

The arm was broke in 2. The agonising scream of pain from the large man was loud enough to here from Berk. Bithor held his arm with his good on and looked at Shadow and sudden fear struck his eyes and Shadows position and posture, the rest of the riders looked on with grins on their faces seemingly to know what was coming. Shadow pulled his right arm behind his back and clicked his neck, Astrid now knew what was coming and understood that this was his signature, his big finish, Shadow ran towards Bithor and jumped spinning 360 and as he completed the full rotation, swung his now bent arm out causing his elbow connecting perfectly to Bithors temple, sending him to the ground knocked out thus making Shadow the winner.

Shadow did not gloat, celebrate or acknowledge the victory in the slightest he simply ordered the guards to drag Bithors limp body away to the prison to begin his sentence. Suddenly Astrid noticed two small children possibly 8 years old running towards Shadow, "Must be some young fans" she thought to herself as she and the rest of the group made their way into the arena. Astrid managed to get with earshot and what she saw warmed her heart, Shadow was hugging and tickling the kids who seemed like they loved him as a dad, "We were so worried" the boy said "Yeah don't scare us" the girl added , "We don't know what we'd do with out you" the girl started crying, "Hey,hey listen I'm not going anywhere and nothing is going to happen to me but remember you still have your uncles Clash, Doom and Grim and you still have mother aswell , don't forget that" Shadow replied hugging them which made Astrid smile lovingly. All of sudden Snotlout interrupted "Excuse but I believe this place is for warriors and not small fries" He stated arrogantly which made Astrid look and him with daggers in here eyes and Shadow got up and turned to him "First of all this is our arena and we decide whose allowed here , secondly interrupt me again and you won't make it to the competition, finally insult my brother and sister again I will see to it that the only memory anyone will have you is you falling from the sky into the volcano!" Shadow threatened, Snotlout was shaking, he has never been this intimidated before but Shadow actually frightened him , "Wait brother and sister?" Astrid asked trying not be rude, " Yes adopted brother and sister, it's a long story" Shadow said and began to walk up to her, "I'll tell you some other time" he whispered in her ear again causing her spine to shiver.

"Right let's begin the training" Shadow announced

* * *

I hope that was good enough

please review

peace out guys


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are amazing the amount of followers, favourites and reviews this getting , is mind blowing - than you so much **

**Chapter 11 here we go**

* * *

Chapter 11 -

Each tribes heir and chief had arrived to the training arena and instantly began their own training sessions , some used combat training and others endurance training, all apart from one heir. Shadow simply just sat on the same ledge he was on earlier and just watched everyone train, Astrid who had been allowed to train on her own noticed this and walked over to him. "So you plan on just sitting down in the tournament then?" Astrid joked , "It may seem that way but I'm doing my own kind of training" he replied grinning, "Oh really please tell" Astrid asked , "Well it's fairly simple I'm studying everyone else, learning their strengths and weaknesses without them even taking any notice" he replied confidently, "Oh that's actually a smart idea , I wouldn't of thought of doing that" She said surprised, "Most dont but it's one of my tactics, you see I'm not a great believer that a battle is won with just brawn, you see an intelligent fighter uses his strengths against his rivals weaknesses ,that is my style " he explained "Snotlout for example is strong but is arrogant and easily frustrated , he cannot stand to be second best thus why he is trying to perform my elbow strike but failing horribly." Shadow laughed which made Astrid laugh at Snotlout when she saw.

Shadow then got an idea to really make Snotlout angry "Here Astrid I'll show you how to do it" Shadow smiled as he jumped down in front of her, "Trust me it's a good to use you can generate more power into this strike than other" he explained, "I doubt that I mean if your accurate with it I can understand knocking someone out but I've seen Vikings break logs with a swift punch or kick , an elbow strike isn't as strong as that" Astrid disagreed, Shadow just smiled cheekily and walked over to one of the training logs and stood it up, he walked away from it and did his whole arm behind back, neck click thing , he ran and jumped 360 and struck the log breaking it in half easily thus shocking Astrid , "You were saying?" He joked , "Ok teach away" she laughed.

After an hour of showing her the technique and her trying a couple of times she was getting the hang of it to the point she could perform it with no trouble but could not generate the power, " Argh this shouldn't be this hard" Astrid yelled , the lesson had gathered an audience including the members of Berk who saw what was going on but because Shadow was talking quietly to Astrid whilst teaching no one could hear the lesson. "Ok you have the technique right, we just need to work on your posture for the power" Shadow explained, "Ok how?" Astrid asked annoyed , "Well um may I " Shadow gestured to allow contact between him an Astrid who blushed but nodded yes, Shadow stood behind her and grabbed her right arm and brought around her back , "Ok loosen up a bit relax your legs and hips and lean forward a bit" He explained , Astrid did as told again blush realising that her hips were touch his "Is this were I do the neck click thing" Astrid asked , "No no that's just something I do" Shadow laughed "Now just run a few steps and jump , when you step to jump start turning for the 360 then as your coming around to face your victim start to bring your arm out in a bend pointing the elbow out , as you land on your left foot finish bringing your arm out with the elbow strike and your speed and momentum will generate the power." He explained as he moved away to allow her to execute the move.

Astrid did as she was told she loosened up her legs and hip to relax and leaned forward, she took a ran a few steps and went to jump before noticing who was in front of her. "Snotlout! What are you doing?!" She yelled as she stopped, "What am I doing, what are you doing training with this bag a fish bones" Snotlout asked insulting the dragon rider, "You know what Snotty I think I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice and envy in your eyes , so I suggest that if you want to being to continue speaking and be able to see anything through your eyes I would shut up otherwise I found the perfect target for Astrid to practice on!" Shadow threatened which made Snotlout step back in slightly shaking this made Astrid smile. Shadow was is no mood to be looked at as a freak, "My training is over, ensure you lock the gate when you leave." He said as he turned and walked out of the arena, he passed Astrid and mouthed "I'm sorry" this made Astrid's eyes widen "Why is that so familiar?" She asked herself watching the heir leave the arena.

It had been a hour is that moment in the arena and Hiccup was sat with Toothless on near the edge of a cliff just looking out to the ocean in deep thought, "I don't know what to think bud, I just feel so angry all the time like there is something clawing at my head trying to get in , my mind feels so darkened and rage filled." Lahr said to his best friend. "What do you expect with the past that you have lived" he heard a female voice shout from above.

His mother landed on her dragon a Stormcutter know as Cloudjumper, "Well I don't know how to contain it" he said depressed, "Well that's because you've always thought with your heart and not your head, but sometimes rage and anger can over trough it" Valka explained, "Everyone had a darkness inside them and some can control it whilst others are consumed by it, you must balance darkness with light, but you need something to ensure your heart is what drives you" She explained looking to tv horizon, "Well you and Toothless are the most important things in my life I'd say that's a bright enough light" Hiccup guessed , "There is a light that you can only find with your heart and it makes you change when is brightens up ... Love" she again explained now looking at Hiccup, "Well I don't have time to search for love" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"There is no need to search, you have already found it" Valka smiled as she climbed onto Cloudjumper and flew away.

Hiccup was left with Toothless think about the last comment his mother said, "Already found it huh well the only girl I've talked to in ages is Ast..." He stopped mid sentence before look at Toothless who coo'd happily before Hiccup looked to the horizon and simply went "Ohhh" now realising what his mother meant.

* * *

**Yes yes a bit fluffy I know but I levelled it out with some threat to harm Snotlout when's that never fun.**

**please review**

**peace out guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok you guys are just keeping this going, you are awesome !**

**here is chapter 12 **

* * *

Chapter 12 -

After a few hours of flying and thinking Hiccup returned to the village to find everyone gathering towards the feeding hall as everyone did near sundown but this time the other tribes joined them albeit keeping their distance seemingly not fully trusting the hosting villagers. Hiccup jumpers off Toothless and signalled for him to go home, he made sure his mask was still on as he was not ready to show his face. Hiccup walked through the door and instantly turned into Shadow and walked past the people who were sat eating their food , some turned to look at Shadow many had respect in their eyes but others had a look of disgust and some of those with that look were from Scale Island, "So some of his own people don't like him , I wonder why" Snotlout commented arrogantly "I mean he's such a nice and friendly person" he mocked because of the way he had been treated by the Scale Island heir. Astrid looked at Snotlout with anger in her eyes , knowing that Shadow was misunderstood and was not treated right when he was younger thus his sudden bursts of anger and rage, Shadow sat next to his mother but refused to eat his food,"What's wrong" his mother asked worryingly , "No matter where I go I an never fully accepted by a village" Shadow explained, "Not everyone can like you" She replied , "I know , please excuse me I'm not hungry and I'm going to start my patrol" he said getting up which earned a nod from his mother.

Shadow began to walk back to the door of the feed hall when he felt a tap on his shoulder , he turned and standing there was Astrid smiling , that smile made his heart beat faster, "Hey" was all he could say, "Hey what you doing?" She asked , "Oh only jut going to start my patrol then after it's my turn to be the spotter tonight" he explained, "Perhaps I could join you" She asked seemingly excited by the idea , He mentally started to celebrate spending some alone time to the girl who owned his heart , but knew taking her on the patrol would mean she would see Toothless as he had to fly him, "Well To... I mean my dragon is not used to new people, so I'm afraid you can't join me on my patrol, but you can join me on the spotting if you want" he said knowing that Toothless would rather sleep than do any spotting so he could send him home and Astrid at Spotters Point, "Yeah that sounds like fun so meet you outside the great hall?" "Yeah I'll meet you there at midnight" he replied , "see you then" she waved as she walked back to her table and he left the hall.

Hiccup walked out of the hall and started to walk toward the tower but walked into a giant figure , his father "Oh sorry sir I didn't see you there" Hiccup said "Not a problem, I was actually hoping to speak to you for a moment if you don't mind" Stoick asked , "Umm sure but it will have to be quick I have to start my patrol soon" He replied not really wanting any kind of talk with the man in front of him, "Well I know Shadow that my son Hiccup came through here a while ago and I was wondering if you have seen him since?" Stoick asked this caught Hiccup of guard as he didn't think his father would want to know where he is, "All I can tell you is that he wanted to erase the past , and after that I haven't seen him since then I'm afraid" Shadow replied partially lying , "Oh ... Ok thank you" Stoick was disappointed "One more thing , I know you and Astrid are getting close please be careful with her, I think she had feelings for Hiccup and I don't want to see the poor girl heartbroken again" Stoick explained walking away.

Hiccup arrived at the tower and began to walk up the stairway to his room still thinking about what Stoick said to him , but for now he wanted to enjoy the flight with Toothless , who speaking of which was already to go waiting for Hiccup to get on his back and then they would fly off to patrol the island.

"Come on bud" Hiccup locked his prosthetic in place and opened the tail wing connected, both dragon and rider flew off into the night and began their patrol.

4 hours later

"Well that was uneventful, come on bud let's head back, you don't have to stay up this time" Hiccup explained and Toothless coo'd happily of getting some rest.

They flew back into the village and landed in the tower, Hiccup jumped off and grabbed a coat that was hanging on a chair, "Get some rest bud , I'll see you tomorrow" he rubbed the dragons head, who began to nuzzle to his friend before going to his rock and fell asleep.

Hiccup left the tower and headed to meet Astrid as they agreed, he arrived and saw her and had to stop himself from being mesmerised by her "Hey, you ready to go" He asked walking over to her, "Yeah sure this should be fun" she giggled. As they began to walk away they heard a voice shout "Shadow do me a favour take the two with you they've caused enough problems" His mother yelled gesturing to her adopted children before re-entering the great hall. "Ok Liza and Dyer what did you do know" Hiccup demanded at his brother and sister "Well we let the terrible terrors into the feed hall" Liza explained whilst Dyer laughed, "Oh what am I going to do with you , well since I won't trust you to follow us I guess we are flying to Spotters Point" he explained ,"But he isn't big enough to carry 4 of us" Dyer explained clearly talking about Toothless but Astrid did not know , Hiccup whistled "Don't worry we are taking Marrow" as he said that a Bone Knapper landed in front of the 4 and nuzzled to Hiccup. "Right let's get going" he climbed onto Marrow with the kids on front tied on with rope so try don't fall, Hiccup slightly behind them and directly behind him was Astrid, Marrow then shot into the area disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Ok I admit probably not the best chapter but it will get better I promise**

**please review **

**peace out guys**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe how many people like his story you are awesome guys**

**so here is Chapter 13**

* * *

Chapter 13-

"You two better be on your best behaviour tonight" Shadow told Liza and Dyer who just smiled at their brother, "I mean it otherwise I will not allow you in dragon training" he warned, which caused their eyes to widens and nod quickly in agreement, "Good, once we land stay with Marrow, got it ?" Shadow said which again got agreeable nods from the two.

After a few minutes of flying they landed at Spotters Point it was as a cliff that over looked the entire village, a great vantage point to spot oncoming threats, there was a cave behind the cliff that Marrow laid in front of with the two young twins keeping him company. Shadow and Astrid sat a large rock near the edge ensuring they could see the village, there was an awkward silence, they both knew they needed to start a conversation but didn't know how. "So ummm what's up?" Shadow mentally face palmed himself at the ridiculous question, "oh umm nothing" Astrid answered just as awkwardly, again there was silence , "Umm yeah, oh right I remember I promised you a story didn't I about the two trouble makers back there" Shadow gestured to the twins. "But I must warn you it is not a happy tale" Shadow warned, "Ok but please tell me , it might be better getting it off your chest" Astrid said,

"Ok it was just over a year ago, I was travelling..." Shadow started

*Flashback*

14 months ago

"Come on bud I promised mom I'll be back in 2 days so let's go to the nearest village and stock up on supplies" Hiccup said to Toothless who responded with a roar that Hiccup took to meaning some sort of agreement. It had been a couple of months since he had defeated the Red Death at the cost of part of his left leg, which he had replaced with a spring load prosthetic made in his forge.

Suddenly on the horizon black smoke was rising from a nearby island, and a dark cloud was looking down upon it engulfing the smoke, "Ok let's go check that out , someone could need help" Hiccup said, he and Toothless flew towards the island which was now drawing closer and suddenly flames became visible along with a... "Village! Come on bud they need help" Hiccup almost ordered on which the Night Fury agreed and they flew faster towards the island. It was only a small village but still a village on fire is a village on fire the residents will need help, Toothless landed he and Hiccup slowly and carefully searched around for survivors.

After a few minutes of searching they could not find anyone the fire made it impossible to search the houses but no voices or screams could be heard, Hiccup turned to get onto his dragons back and then "HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE!" He heard a small high pitches voice as instantly ran towards its direction, he passed a few houses and found a young girl with blonde hair and amber eyes crying, "hey there, I'm here to help" Hiccup said calmly and softy to reassure her , she couldn't smile but she was thankful someone came, she got up do walk towards him and then saw Toothless and she stub led backwards in fear, shaking again crying "It's ok, he's a nice dragon, playful and kind aren't you bud?" Hiccup explained scratching the dragons head who coo'd happily. Toothless went up the girl who was still shaking with fear and he nuzzled his head to hers gently making her laugh, "Good dragon" she said now scratching Toothless on the head, "What's your name?" Hiccup asked "Liza" she said , "Are you alone Liza?" , "No my twin brother Dyer and my mom are some where here in the village but I can't find them" she stated crying again , "Here let's go find them" Hiccup picked her up and put on the back of Toothless as the began to search.

"Oh Dyer" Liza pointed and a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who sat down looking at the ground, "Dyer, sorry my name is Hiccup, listen I'll explain later but first I need to find your mother ok, now where did you last see her?"Hiccup asked and Dyer pointed at a building that was not as much on fire and could be entered, "In there" Dyer said , "Ok bud stay here and keep them safe" Hiccup explained as he turned and ran into the house.

As soon as he entered the house he found a woman on the floor, awake and breathing , "Miss you need to get up" Hiccup said , "Liza and Dyer?" she asked weakly "They're safe" he relied , "Good please take care of them , I'm all they have left since their father passed" she said, "Hey listen, your going to get out of here and see them, then raise them ok" Hiccup said almost as an order. As they stated to walk toward the exit with Hiccup supporting her , the roof started to creak and the mother fell over , "Come on" Hiccup demanded , the roof was falling apart and would calm on top of them at any moment, as Hiccup was getting her up

"Take care of them" she then pushed Hiccup toward the exit and as soon as she did that the rood collapsed to where he was just standing and the mother was not in sight,"NO!" Hiccup yelled and tried to look through the debris of fallen roof but the flames made it impossible. The rest of the roof started to creak and began to fall, Hiccup ran as fast as he could out of the building, he ran straight for Toothless, ensured the twins we secured on the dragon, he hopped onto the back "Get us of here bud" and Toothless took off, "Where's mommy?" Liza asked turning to look at Hiccup who didn't answered but just lowered his head which made her and Dyer burst out in tears, Hiccup then spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a ship with familiar sails on it, as he got a better look his eyes widen and spoke one word as to where the boat was from "Berk!"

*End of flashback*

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm sorry it's mostly a flashback but it's important to the story**

**please review **

**peace out guys**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this could be the most emotional chapter I've written so be ready **

**please enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 14-

"I them took back to Scale Island and my mother took them in as her own and I am proud to call myself their brother, but it shouldn't be my mother taking care and raising them, it should be their own mother, who was taken from them by who ever was on that ship!" Shadow was getting angry thinking about it, then he heard sniffling to his side and saw Astrid wiping tears from her eyes, "Hey there's no need for tears" Shadow said softly, "You saved their lives, did your best try and save their mom and you took them in as your siblings, you should never be treated the way you are, you are a great man and a worthy chief" Astrid said trying to hold back more tears "You may think that I'm a worthy chief but truth be told I'm not ready and I don't want to be ready, I love freedom too much" Shadow responded, "I think your more ready than you think" She said slightly rubbing his arm, "The only problem is that I cannot prove that it was that ship that caused the fire"Shadow growled, "Why was there something else there?" She asked confused, "It was that cloud, I recognise it from books I have read, it was Helheim's Rage" Shadow explained , "What's that?" She asked , "Its a violent storm, known to destroy villages, it appears once a year, apparently there's a dragon that gains strength and power from it but that was missing from the books" He explained.

"Excuse me Shadup, I but Dyer is trying to fly Marrow" Liza said, Shadow got up and walked to the dragon with the small boy on his back, "Shadup?" Astrid asked Liza, "It's my nickname for him, can I ask you something please" Liza asked, "Sure go for it" Astrid said. "Are you his girlfriend?" Liza asked bluntly, this made Astrid blush "Ummm...no" Astrid stuttered, "Hmmm ok but I know he likes you allot, more than I should say" Liza smiled and turned to her brothers , "Ok you two I guess you can go home, Marrow buddy get them home safe ok" Shadow said to the dragon as he scratched his head. Shadow put Liza on Marrow's back behind her brother who was still on the back, and Marrow took off towards the village, Shadow turned and sat next to Astrid and continued his spotting job.

2 hours later...

"Ok shifts over" Shadow explained, "Ok but I was having fun" Astrid said disappointed, "We don't have I head back yet, this doesn't have to end" Shadow said softly, this made Astrid shiver, "Come with me" Shadow gestured for follow him into the forest which she did.

10 minutes of walking..

They reached a clearing in which a large bushed tree was on its own in the middle, Shadow led Astrid to the tree and began to climb in which she followed him. They broke through beaches to a large opening in the middle that shined beautifully from the moonlight, Terrible Terrors and smaller dragons were crawling around now curious about the visitors, "Wow this is amazing" Astrid commented with a smile on her face, "Yeah each leaf contains a chemical that lights up when hit by the moonlight, and this is called the Lunar Shine Tree, it's a place I come to when I feel lost or alone" Shadow explained.

"You see the connection I have with dragons is not just that of respect, it's an understanding that being misunderstood for something your not can cause deep pain to the point where one single emotion takes over, not everyone understands what dragons are and many don't want to understand, but I saw long ago what dragons really were, intelligent, beautiful and misunderstood, the real devils are those who just want to kill them for the sake of killing them, that is what I fight against, I fight against injustice and I don't care if it's a fight or a war in which I am alone against an army I will fight till my last breath" Shadow explained proudly, Astrid was in awe of the speech she just heard, "Just remember one thing no matter what you do you will never be alone" Astrid told him. A Terrible Terror sat on Astrid's lap while she smoothed it, other small dragons were cuddling up to Shadow who was playing with all of them. "You know your not the only one who has showed me the real side of dragons, there was a boy around my age who was mistreated just like you and the dragons, he was called the village screw up, but something about him kept him fighting , one day he took down a Night Fury and instead of killing it he trained it, befriended it and eventually rode it, I caught them but after a flight my opinion changed on both dragons and him" She explained becoming sad at the thought of that boy, "You loved him didn't you?" Shadow asked, "Yes how can you tel?" She replied , "The way you speak of him it's in the way that you would protect him and miss him it make it clear of your feelings" Shadow explained, "I do miss him , I just want to see his face again" She was holding back tears. Shadow stated messing with the clips of his mask that kept it on "Astrid there's something I need to show you" He said and he started unclipping his mask , Astrid looked at him ...

A massive noise of a horn echoed, "The bellow of the riders, we have to go my mothers needs the Scale Riders at once" Shadow clipped his mask back, before his face was shown, much to Astrid's disappointment. He and Astrid jumped from the tree and Shadow whistled. Within a few moment Marrow landed, they both got onto the dragons back and flew towards that village.

* * *

**What do you guys think,**

**Please review **

**Peace out guys**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys early update for you **

**In response to Brayan Mariachi - Astrid did not see his face as the horn sounded before he took the mask off - I will amend it so it's a little more clear , it was late when I wrote that so I forgot to add in that bit**

* * *

Chapter 15-

They landed in the village and jumped off Marrow, who Shadow signalled to go back to his den and sleep, "Ok listen whenever that horn sounds it means it's important Scale Island business, meaning I'm afraid you can't come in" Shadow explained "It's ok I understand" Astrid replied, Shadow took Astrid's right hand and kissed the top of her hand, before looking up to her a smiling. "Goodnight Astrid" "Goodnight Shadow" they waved goodbye and turned in the opposite direction to each other Shadow walking towards the great hall and Astrid walking to her guest house, she held her right hand to her chest and over her heart, "In someways he reminds me of him, but other ways he doesn't, I still want to see you again Hiccup and tell you how I feel" Astrid whispered to herself, unbeknownst to her Toothless was watching and listening from a nearby roof top, he titled his head and headed straight for the great hall.

Shadow walked into the great hall and felt a nudge to his back he turned an saw Toothless there following him, "Come on bud this is important otherwise the horn wouldn't of sounded" Shadow said as he got onto Toothless back and they ran in the great hall to the back of the room, in which a lever was positioned next to a large gate, Shadow took out a key for the keyhole below the lever, he turned the key and took it back out this made the lever unlock meaning it could be used, Shadow pulled the lever down and the gate flew up revealing a large cave. Toothless and Shadow entered the cave and as they got a few feet in the gate flew shut leaving them in darkness, "Bud give us some light" Shadow said to Toothless who shot fire at the wall which caused a line on the wall to light up thus showing them the path in the cave, the began to walk down into the depths.

After a few minutes of walking they reached a large opening where in the middle stood his mother on her own. Shadow walked over to her " So the others not here yet?" Shadow commented, "They're coming" Stinger said, the ground started to quake and they knew who would be joining then in a matter of moments. A Whispering Death shot out of the ground behind the mother and son it was DeathSpike and his rider Grim, who jumped of the dragon and landed next to Shadow. After another few minutes another dragon flew trough a hole in the side a Skrill, Hel Flash and his rider Clash who took his place next to Shadow, and finally they heard claw scratching rock but could not trace it, they knew the final rider had arrived, suddenly next to Grim appeared a ChangeWing it was Silent Claw with Doom on his back, Doom then jumped off and stood next to Grim as his dragon walked towards the rest of the dragons.

"I called you all here because you are the best of best, you are Scales Islands elite guards and thus must be aware of any dangers coming this way, as such I need to inform you that Helheim's Rage is coming" Stinger explained and all the riders eyes widened in disbelief, "When is it going to hit?" Shadow asked now frowning, "Within two weeks" Stinger said, "But that's just after the tournament the other villages won't have a chance to get home in time, we have to delay or cancel it" Shadow explained, "And tell them what we can't host it because a storm that will be brushed off a a legend is coming, the won't buy it and they will just think we are scared" Stinger replied, "Who gives a flying sheep's head what they'll think, we know what this storm is capable of , as a matter of fact I've seen the destruction it's caused , I've seen the fatalities , we have two survivors of that storm who never deserved the past they've been handed, that's storm took away their mother and their village, you want the same to happen here? I DON'T! And no matter what I will not allow anyone else to suffer because of that storm!" Shadow yelled, all the other riders were in shock never has anyone yelled at Cheifess Stinger , but if someone was to do it they would have wagered for Shadow to be the one.

"You are not the chief Shadow, we will carry on as normal and once the contest is over, and before the storm hits everyone including the visiting villages will go underground to our safe bunkers where the storm won't hit" Stinger explained calmly , "What's about the dragons?" Shadow asked , "Their natural instinct to avoid the storm will kick in and they will fly to a safe place" Stinger, "Right nice to know you have it all planned out" Shadow said sarcastically as he hoped onto Toothless and flew out of the cave using one of the tunnels.

"Sometimes I think he doesn't think with his head as much as he does his heart" Stinger commented, "Well at least that shows the darkness hasn't taken over him fully" Clash replied, "But how much longer will it be before we lose him completely?" Stinger asked to which there was no answer just silence.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun - sorry I couldn't resist **

**please review **

**peace out guys**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I was knackered when I wrote this so I apologise now if it's no good **

**chapter 15 here we go**

**ta - da**

* * *

Chapter 16-

The next day everyone was at the training arena apart from one heir, Astrid walked up to Clash "Have you seen Shadow?" She asked, "I'm afraid I haven't seen him since last night, and I'm afraid I can't say why, but I will say not to worry you will see him at somepoint" he replied.

4 days later...

It had been 4 days since anyone had seen Shadow and now people were starting to worry, "Ok it's been days where in world is he?!" Stinger asked, "I wouldn't worry about where he is, I'm more worried about his state of mind" Clash commented, "Why?" Astrid asked, "Let's just say he's not the safest person to be around when he loses it" Clash explained to her, suddenly a guard ran into the great hall urgently stopping in front of Stinger, "Cheifess Stinger the heirs of Lava Louts and the Bog Burglars have been attacked seemingly in the night" he reported. Stinger said nothing she just ran out of the great hall towards the healer house with the Scale Riders behind her.

10 Minutes later...

"What happened?" Grim asked, "During the night someone attacked the heirs, they both have broken ankles and serious concussion" Stinger reported appearing disturbed. Stinger walked back to the great hall to think, "You don't think Shadow would do this?" Doom asked, "No he won't sneak up on someone and attack them, and to be honest these two heirs have done nothing to provoke him so he wouldn't go for them." Clash explained.

1 hour later ...

The attack on the heirs was announced later that day to all the villages and a decision was made...

"So as a result of the attack both the heirs are unable to compete and thus are ruled out of the tournament, and so we are down to 4 tribes left and we will have two battles to decide our final two in the finishing fight, and so Snotlout of Berk will face Thuggory of the Meatheads, and Dagur of the Beserkers will fight..." Stinger was explaining before a figure dropped out the sky and landed in front of her facing the crowd that included the rest of the competitors, "Dagur will face Me, Shadow heir of Scale Island!" Shadow said coldly staring directly at Dagur who couldn't look him in the eye.

"The two fights will take place within the next two days, so tomorrow we will have Snotlout vs Thuggory and the day after will be Dagur vs Shadow." Stinger explained.

The crowd began to separate but Shadow could hear whispers from the people , the believe it was him who attacked the other two heirs, Shadow just stood alone outside the great hall just staring out to the village not focusing on anything, no one had dare to approach him, as the Scale Island have warned everyone else to leave him alone.

One person kept their eye on Shadow from a distance, Astrid needed to find out what was wrong but knew he needed to be alone, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her, "You know they say that a person doesn't change, what ever emotion they are showing is what they already have inside, but no one should face the life he had alone, if you truly believe you can help him please try, but I must warn you he will blow at any minute , just don't get in the way of the explosion" Clash explained to her, "He knows that how I feel about him but he also knows that I love someone else" Astrid replied, "Hmmm love is a tricky thing, but so is sorrow and rage, you may not love Shadow but you care enough to help him" Clash said, "He is misunderstood I think there is good inside him" She said confidently, "No doubt there is light there and he is misunderstood but he needs to find the light" Clash explained, as he turned and walked away.

After 30 minutes of standing outside the great hall, Shadow moved and walked towards his tower, only to find the rest of the riders standing outside the entrance waiting to speak with him, but Shadow did not stop he barged past the riders and entered his tower.

* * *

**Again I apologise if it's bad**

**so any ideas who the villain is going to be?**

**please review **

**peace out guys **


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologise that the last couple of Chapters were so short, I hope this makes up for it just a bit **

**I hope you enjoy, and please your reviews, follows and favourites are keeping me going at this point **

**Chapter 17 here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 17 -

It was the day of the first fight, which would start at midday so everyone had the morning to prepare for the event. Astrid was walking around the town and passed a forge on the edge of the village, she could hear a hammer hitting metal so she decided to investigate. As she got closer she could make out there was only one person in the forge who was fully concentrating on their work not noticing the visitor they were about to have.

As she walked in she could see the man in forge and noticing the welders face guard he had on but also noticing he was shirtless, she blushed and was about to walk until she noticed another mask to the side of the man. It was a mask that she very well especially since it was black and had a deep scratch down over where the left eye would be. It was Shadow, finally he could talk to him alone but first she needed to get his attention, but even before that she needed to stop staring and his bare back. His back was muscly and ripped whilst size wise he was not as large as normal Vikings, he was taller than Snotlout but Snotlout was bigger. She could also see multiple scars on his back none of which were large enough to see from a distance but still the amount of scars were surprising.

Shadow was still concentrating fully on his work, he was now not hammering a piece of metal but adjusting some sort of spring. A couple of moments later he had finished and took the face guard off not realising Astrid was right behind him, "Ahem" Astrid coughed so he knew she was there, he dropped the face guard to the floor in surprise but did not turn around. He quickly grabbed his proper mask and clipped it on and adjusted it to fit before turning around to face his visitor.

Astrid's eyes widened now he was facing her and she saw his stomach and chest which were just as muscly and ripped as his back but had no scars. She tried to look at his face but found herself looking at his stomach every time she looked up, "Anything I can help you with?" He asked rolling his eyes at the face she couldn't stare at his, "Ummm... Oh what Umm no" She stuttered, "Why can't I just talk normally around him ok yes he's a little bit more attractive than I first thought but oh wow his arms are nice to" She thought to her self now mentally slapping herself. "What are you working on?" She asked actually wanting to know, "Oh a new prosthetic leg" He said now showing her his creation, "Wow whose it for?" She asked again interested in the what the answer will be, "Oh it's umm for ahhhh...ummmm ... Ok truth time it's for me"He explained, "But you have both legs why do you need it?" Astrid was now confused, Shadow sighed and he pulled his left boot of to reveal his current prosthetic, "Oh umm wow" She honestly did not know what to say, the way he walked, ran and fought she would never have guessed he was missing part of his leg, "How?" She could only ask, "I'd rather not go into details but dragon fight" Shadow explained knowing if he told the complete truth he would blow his cover.

They had been in forge for an hour just talking about all sorts, Shadow was still shirtless but Astrid didn't mind she was enjoying the view, Gods since when did she turn into such a girly girl she thought to herself, "You know I have an idea because I believe that you are the only one not from this island that would be willing" Shadow explained, "Oooh what is it?" She was excited, again mentally slapping herself, "I'm going to help you train a dragon" Shadow announced confidently. Astrid's eyes widened again, she could not believe what she was hearing, he was going to teach her a stranger, a visitor to train a dragon? "Wow he must trust me allot more than first thought" She thought to herself, "But it will be challenging" Shadow explained, "I love a challenge" Astrid said excitingly, Shadow smiled and grabbed his black tunic and put it on, much to Astrid's disappointment and began to lead he out the forge and into the forest.

Meanwhile at the battle arena...

"Ladies and Gentlemen the first battle of the heir is about to begin Snotlout will face Thuggory, Let the competitors enter the arena" Stinger announced, as the two heirs entered the arena and opposite sides from each other.

"Where's Shadow?" Stinger asked riders who shrugged as the did not know.

"Where's Astrid?" Stoick asked the twins and Fishlegs who shrugged aswell.

The two heirs began to circle each other and as the bell tolled as the sign to begin they ran at each other screaming their battle cries.

Elsewhere in the forest...

Astrid and Shadow has not spoke since they were at the forge, they just kept walking through the forest to a clear opening, Shadow gestured for her to stay there, as he walked out into the open and just waited. A few moments passed before a dragon landed in front of him, a Deadly Nadder, the Nadder turned sideways to look at him. Shadow was calm as he had done this plenty of times, but Astrid was visibly nervous and sighed when Shadow gestured for her to join him in the middle.

Astrid now stood to the side of Shadow who just said "Their blind spot is right in front of them so stay to her side so she can you at all times" he instructed as he walked away still facing them, he just wanted to witness this himself. The nerves were pumping through her body, she was shaking and her eyes were full of fear, thinking she needed something to keep her mind of being scared she whispered to herself "Hiccup", Shadow heard this and looked down wanting to take his mask off and show her his face, something inside was stopping him. Astrid now was confident knowing that Hiccup tamed a Night Fury she could tame a Nadder, she studied the dragon and suddenly recognised the colouring of the Nadder's scales and the spikes, it was the same Nadder from dragon training on Berk, "How did this dragon get here" she asked Shadow , "That boy with the Night Fury had some dragons following him who he came here and they were allowed to roam free" Shadow explained, "Now turn your head to face away from her and hold you arm and hand out, you must show that you trust her, that way she will start to trust you" Shadow explained. Astrid was a bit hesitant but did what he said, she turned away from the dragon and closed her eyes, the she fully extended her arm and held her hand up exposing her palm. The Nadder cocked it's head in confusion and was really hesitant to trust the human. Seconds felt like hours to Astrid, she was about to just walk away when she felt scales on her palm, she flinched and turn to see the Nadder nuzzling her hand. Astrid then began to scratch the it's head and neck, to which the Nadder began to squawk in happiness, "Haha well done, you see it wasn't that bad" Shadow congratulated Astrid, who turned and faced him smiling, "Thank you, this is amazing" She commented, "You have to name her by the way" Shadow pointed out.

"I think I will call her Stormfly" Astrid announced, this was welcomed with a happy squawk from the newly name Stormfly. A roar was heard from the sky and Shadow instantly cringed knowing what dragon it came from. Cloudjumper landed with Stinger on his back , and the other riders behind them, Shadow realised he had missed the fight but he didn't care he looked at her ready for what was coming.

* * *

**I have to have honest I enjoyed writing this chapter, it felt like less fluff than normal **

**please review **

**peace out guys**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I had some free time so I decide to update it again woo**

**fyi for those who don't know I posted a chapter earlier today so if you haven't read that one please do**

**here we go **

* * *

Chapter 18-

"Shadow what are you doing here?" Stinger asked her son almost yelling, "I decided to help Astrid train a dragon and if you don't mind I wish to continue the lesson" Shadow quipped and his mother before turning to face Astrid and her new tamed Stormfly. "Shadow I order you to get back to the village!" Stinger demanded, Shadow perked his head up looked over his shoulder "You order me? I don't take orders remember?! You want me to be the heir, you want me to compete on this stupid tournament?! I refuse to be ordered around anymore, it was people giving me orders that made my life miserable, don't you dare make me re-live that!" Shadow yelled surprising everyone there, his voice became deeper as it got louder. Stinger did not say a word she didn't even make a sound, she climbed back onto CloudJumper and flew back to the village disappointed in her son.

Now facing Shadow was the 3 riders all had shocked looks on their faces, suddenly Grim spoke up, "You taught an outsider out secret to training dragons?" , "What of it" Shadow snapped back, "Are you crazy?" Grim asked, this made something in Shadow snap as soon as Grim finished his sentence Shadow lunged at him and grabbed his throat, "Do you want to see how crazy I can really be?" He questioned the rider in his grasp, "Shadow let him go now!" yelled Doom, Shadow paid no attention. Doom tackled Shadow thus releasing Grim, Shadow and Doom started brawling with punches to the face and ribs, Shadow was clearly getting the upper hand as he managed to punch Doom to the ground and now Shadow grabbed Doom's throat and prepared to hit a final blow with his free fist then...

"No!" Yelled a voice from behind Shadow, he looked over his shoulder and saw Astrid almost begging him to stop, "Please Shadow this is not you" Astrid pleased, something about her voice managed to get him to release Doom but Doom was still lying on his back facing Shadow.

Shadow then suddenly gasped and started to panic and he started to look around confused his eyes almost watering. He grasped his head and started yelling, like he had been cursed or just broken out of one, "I'm so sorry" he said not looking at anyone but Doom accepted his apology knowing Shadow didn't mean his actions.

"Whats wrong with me?!" Shadow again asked no one and now started to pound his head almost like he was trying to knock thoughts out his head. Astrid and Clash walked over to him both wearing a look of concern on their faces, Astrid reached out to touch his cheek. As so as her fingers made contact with his skin he flinched and turned to face her, Shadow looked so scared almost crying, "Please I need to be alone" Shadow said as he crawled up and sprinted into the forest not caring about what direction he was going.

"What happened?" Astrid asked now terrified, "That was his inner darkness taking over this whole event, the tournament it's causing it to be worse, the past is haunting him" Clash explained as turned and got on Hel Flash and followed the other riders back to the village.

"Why is the tournament bringing back his past?" Astrid asked no one, she suddenly belt a nudge on her back, she turned and saw it was Stormfly, since Shadow wasn't here to teach her how she decided to try it herself. She got onto Stormfly's back who then took off but Astrid seemed to be a natural born flyer as she had no trouble with her dragon as she headed back to the village with her new companion.

The next day at midday...

"I haven't seen Shadow yet ma'am not has anyone else" a guard reported to Stinger who took her place over looking the arena for the fight that Shadow was meant to compete in. This time Clash announced the event as Stinger couldn't bring herself to do it as she was worried about her son. Dagur was in the area awaiting his opponent.

10 minutes had gone by and no sign of Shadow, "Come on this is getting boring, I want to teach that insignificant twig a lesson, Where is he?" Dagur yelled, "If Shadow does arrive in the next 30 seconds then he will forfeit to..." One other chiefs was announcing before the entrance gate began to creak upwards to open. Everyone was looking at the entrance waiting to see who will walk through, suddenly a figure appeared, brown hair, black armoured greaves on top of black trousers, black leather boots that went to the knee, fingerless gauntlets, no top, he was partially covered in dry blood and his left arm was cut in multiple places but not bleeding. Astrid noticed the final feature about the figure - a black figure stopped opposite Dagur. The winner of the previous fight Snotlout just laughed "Finally."

"Be careful what you wish for, it might just kill you!"

Dagur stood back at the comment, but nodded his head at Clash, then bell tolled to start the fight and the man tacked Dagur and started violently punching him in tv face.

"That can't be Shadow" Stinger commented, "I'm afraid it is I recognise the scars on his back" Clash relied sighing.

Dagur managed to kick Shadow off him and mounted him and started to punch him as violently as possible.

Shadow managed to slip out of the grasp of Dagur and both men attempt to throw the other resulting in a battles of strength which Shadow won by launching Dagur to the ground with a thud. Dagur sweeper Shadows legs from under him and grabbed his head and started to pound his head into the rock floor, Shadow grabbed Dagurs throat and twisted so Dagur was on his back, Dagur grabbed Shadow's throat and started to squeeze. With both men losing air Shadow headbutted Dagur releasing bother grips, Dagur then grabbed some sand like substance from a little pouch on his belt and threw it into Shadows eyes causing him to lose his vision partly.

Dagur got up and ran and jumped onto a ledge behind Shadow ready to pounce as soon as he turned around. Shadow couldn't see anything, he tried his best to clear his eyes but couldn't, he stood up but something clicked in his head and suddenly he stood very silent. He smelled the air and listened for a tiniest whisper and then his perked his head and pulled his right arm behind his back

Dagur launched himself off the ledge and held his fist back going to finish him, Shadow spun not 360 but 540 and his completed the rotation he was facing Dagur and launched his signature elbow strike to Dagurs temple, causing the victim to land with a thud and lay still in an knocked out state unmoving.

"SHADOW IS THE VICTOR!" Clash yelled , but no one cheered or booed they were silent. Shadow looked to the crowd and pointed his finger threateningly at Snotlout and slashed his throat with his thumb, this made Snoutlout shiver. Shadow began to breathe heavily and stumble backward holding his head. Stinger, the riders and even Astrid the arena and ran toward Shadow, who ran towards a wall of the arena and climbed and ran off towards the forest.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think **

**please review **

**peace out guys **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok now I hope it start to get interesting, a questions might be raised with this one**

**here we go **

* * *

Chapter 19-

"What's wrong with me" Hiccup said to himself , sitting on a ledge of a cliff just contemplating life, "Is it worth it, what do I have to live for?!" , he suddenly felt a nudge in his back to see Toothless wide eyed and head down worried, "Of course your a reason to live bud, I won't let anything happen to you" Hiccup said as he scratched the dragons head which earned a happy purr from Toothless. "There is another reason to live though" He thought to himself.

After 20 minutes of sitting in silence with his best friend, Hiccup decided it was time to head back, knowing tomorrow night is the victory ball, which was basically a massive party where everyone was invited to eat, drink and dance, it was again customary to bring a date and there was only one person he would take.

"Alright bud let's get going" Hiccup said as got onto the saddle that was the back of Toothless and prepared for take off, when suddenly the reflection of the moon his eye. Hiccup look in the direction that the reflection came from and saw some metal in the bush near to where he was, "Hang on bud" Hiccup got off Toothless and walked to the bush containing the metal.

He pick it up what he thought was metal but turned out to be a broken sword and rubbed the dirt from it and he felt the bumps of engraving on the metal, as he wiped the dirt away he was able to make out words 'Life burns and falls'. This made Hiccup think, he's heard that saying before but could not remember, Hiccup covered the broken sword and got out into a bag on the saddle, "Let's go bud" and with that both dragon and rider flew off.

A figure entered the clearing, "So he rides a Night Fury, I don't understand why you don't want everyone to know who he is" the figure said out loud, "Because that will be his undoing and I want him to do it himself, I've worked too hard and manipulated his mind for too long to rush that moment" Another figure came from behind the shadows. "I really want to kill him!" The first figured growled, "Because he already beat you Dagur, you've had your chance now we do things my way" the second figure said. "Fine, I'll get everyone ready" Dagur growled as he left.

Once Dagur was out of earshot the figure grinned "Yes get everyone ready, but they're just pawns our battle, your a pawn in my war" he said and then laughed psychotically.

After a few minutes flying Toothless and Hiccup were over the village and headed for their tower which they called home, the tower was in sight but Hiccup noticed a light flicker inside the tower. "We have an intruder bud, land on the roof and don't come down unless I whistle ok bud" Hiccup explained, to which Toothless grunted seemingly to agree. Hiccup took his mask from a bag on the saddle and clipped it on preparing for a fight.

Toothless landed on the roof as silently as possible and Hiccup slid off him and walked towards a trapdoor on the roof. He opened the door and climbed down the ladder inside, this led to a door which from inside the tower room appeared as the back of a closet. He silently opened the door and slid through, he silent scanned the room, due to all his clothing being black he blended into the shadows thus how he got the name, he saw the flicker of light on a table near the large opening of the tower which him and Toothless often take off out of, if led to a ledge. Hiccup scanned the ledge and the sides but found no one, suddenly the main door to the room creaked open, Hiccup quickly took cover to left he, jumped over the wooded railing of the ledge and held him self of the other side looking through a gap.

The intruder walked straight out onto the ledge and Hiccup saw who it was. Astrid looked over the town from the ledge and sighed. Hiccup now carefully and silently started to shift himself around the ledge still on the other side of the railing out of sight. He kept moving till he was now directly opposite where Astrid was, he could even hear her breathing,

"Oh Hiccup, I just want to know your safe, Please give me a sign" Astrid started to cry. She turned to walk back into the room her face in her hands now the tears were flowing, Hiccup felt guilty and angry with himself, but knew he had to wait even though it was killing him not letting her know it was him behind the mask. Hiccup climbed up and sat on the railing facing Astrid, "Someone so beautiful with the most beautiful eyes should not have sadness in them" He commented loud enough for her to hear. Astrid gasped and turned around, "Oh Shadow you scared me" she said wiping her eyes, "So umm mind telling me what your doing here?" He joked, "Umm I just wanted to see if your ok because of what happened in the arena earlier" She explained, "Oh that's sweet, well thank you but I'm fine I just had a headache earlier" He replied smiling, "Umm Shadow can I ask you something" She asked, "Ask away" he replied.

"What's your real name?" She asked straight to the point. "Well you see that question has been asked many times, but the answer remains, it's whatever name you want until you see the fave behind the mask" He riddled, "And just when are you going to show me your face?" She asked,

"When the moment is right, until then..."he explained, "Until then I have to continue calling you Shadow, and keep thinking that your someone who your clearly not and keep me confused about my emotions, when clearly he would never of happened if I stayed on Berk, when all I want is Hiccup!" She yelled. He smiled "Thank you for summing that up" He said sarcastically before falling backwards of the ledge.

Astrid ran fearing he just fell to his death but saw him walk away on the ground not turning back. Astrid then walked back into the room with here candle light and examined the room. She the noticed markings on the wall that were similar to scratch marks, but for that size they would have I be from a "Dragon" she sighed, she walks towards the main door but stood on something hard, she examined the floor and noticed a object on the floor. Astrid picked it up, it was black as night, and felt similar to a "Dragon scale" she commented, "Wait a black dragon scale, only one dragon is has these kind of scales , but ... no it can't be...that's ridiculous and impossible, or is it" she questioned herself now standing looking towards the large opening in the room now with these thoughts circling her head.

* * *

**Oooooh is she getting close, who is the mysterious figure**

**All the answers you seek maybe revealed in the next few chapters **

**dun dun duuuuuun**

**peace out guys**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go it's getting closer, the build up to the fight you've been waiting for **

**Let's go ...**

* * *

Chapter 20-

The day after the Shadow vs Dagur fight, and Dagur had not been seen since then nor any of his village, many believe he left licking his wounds. Little did they know of the plan he was involved in. It was the day of the Victory Ball and to her surprise Shadow had not asked Astrid to the ball, as a matter of fact she had not see. Shadow since last night, all of the other riders were busy scouting the village to talk and Stinger was to busy planning the party. She couldn't talk to the others from Berk as they would either tease her or just not care enough to talk about it, what was she to do?

Meanwhile in the centre of the island at the summit of the extinct volcano wasHiccup and Toothless, Hiccup was laid against the side of Toothless who was napping and Hiccup had his eyes closed and listened to the sounds around him, Hiccup almost drifted off until he heard a sudden squawk, he looked over the edge of the volcano and looked down only to see a familiar Nadder at the bottom looking around, "Stormfly" he whispered, he squinted his eyes and saw Stormfly was not alone, she had a rider. The only rider that Stomrfly had was "Astrid" He panicked because if she found Toothless then he would be found out and he did not want her to find out this way. "Bud we need to get out of here!" He said waking up Toothless who groaned unhappily, "She's here bud" he explained, the made Toothless perk up and instantly get ready for take off. Hiccup got on to the saddle and they took off in the opposite direction of Astrid.

"Did you here that girl, that sounded like a dragon" She said to Stormfly, "Stormfly get us up there" she said to which Stormfly took off m, heading to the summit of the volcano. Stormfly landed and Astrid got off and looked around, and found a book on the ground, she picked it up and started to flick the pages and saw designs for inventions in the pages, then as she got further into the book she saw another drawing but this time of a dragon. It was a black dragon that was missing one tail fin "Toothless!" Astrid said excitingly, She then saw the date, it was dated two days ago. Astrid flipped to the front page and it read one name that made her heart skip a beat 'Hiccup' "He's here, somewhere they were lying to me, Shadow lied to me!" Astrid began to get angry and upset, she got onto Stormfly and took off book in hand, she needed to find Shadow and demand answers.

After an hour of flying around Astrid couldn't find Shadow, but she knew she would see him at the Victory Ball later so she will get him then, until that time she needed to get ready so she headed back to the village to prepare.

Unbeknownst to her Shadow was high up in the clouds right above her, "Hmm perhaps I should have fixed that bag eh bud" He commented fiddling with the bag that the book feel out of, noticing the hole at the bottom. Toothless simply snorted just wanting Hiccup to show his face to Astrid so it would be over.

Later that night...

The guests arrived in numbers to the great hall ready for the ball. They were all dressed in their finest attires, the great hall was beautifully decorated and now had a dance floor in the middle. One particular guest walked through dressed in a sparkling blue dress, wearing a tiara instead of her traditional headband. Astrid ignored all eyes that were gawked at her and started to look for Shadow.

After a few minutes searching she then thought about where he would be for something like this, knowing he wasn't one for parties, he would rather watch from a vantage point up high. That's when it clicked the ledge at the back of the room, she looked up and sure enough sitting on the ledge was Shadow looking directly at her. Shadow knew he could either face her or just walk away, staying on the ledge was not an option, this was Astrid she would find a way up. He saw her gesture for him to come to her, that's when his heart kicked in and took over his actions, he slid off the ledge and landed a few feet away from her.

Shadow was dressed in fine black leather boots and black trousers, he wore a white tunic and a sleeveless black jacket and obviously his mask. He walked over to Astrid "Hi" was all he could say, "So tell me, no more lies where is Hiccup?!" She demanded, "Uhh ok... Hiccup is..." He started to explain, " Ladies and Gentlemen, attention please it is now time for the two finalists to take to the floor with their dance partners" Stinger announced, "Dance partners?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow, Snotlout began walking to Astrid, she knew she couldn't turn him down in front of everyone as it will make Berk look bad, "Shadow dance with me" She said urgently, "Yeah ok... Wait what?!" He was confused, first she demanded answers now she wants to dance?! "Now!" She said pulling him to the middle of the dance floor, she proceeded to hold his hand up and place her other arm around his neck, he then placed his hand on her thin waist and they began to dance. They were perfectly in sync and did not take their eyes off each other, Snotlout on the other hand had some trouble with his partner, he and Ruffnut were confused about how to start or even how to hold each other and they began to argue, which ended with Ruffnut kicking Snotlout in the gut and then walk off. Snotlout glared at Shadow and Astrid with jealousy and resentment. The two partners were enjoying the dance and even smiled at each other, the music ended and Shadow finished by leaning Astrid back over his knee supporting her back with his hands, they were face to face and began to lean in, they were centimetres apart then "I can't I'm sorry, your heart belongs to Hiccup not to Shadow." He said as he stood her up, turned around and walked away leaving Astrid speechless.

The party was beginning to end, many guests have already left, Astrid leaned against a pillar in the great hall alone with her thoughts, until a voice distracted her "Hey babe, listen I just want to say you were great out there and I was wondering..." Shadow watched from a distance hidden in the shadows, he was watching Snotlout again fail to flirt with Astrid, then suddenly his eyes widened and something made him snap. Snotlout had hold of Astrid's head and was kissing her passionately, and what he saw was Astrid holding him to her that did it, he stepped out of the shadows and stalked the two.

"Snotlout get off!" She demanded but is mumbled as he kissed her, she was fighting him but couldn't get him off. Until a hand was placed onto Snotlouts shoulder and Astrid's eyes widened to who it was, Snotlout was yanked from Astrid and was now face to face with his opponent in the final fight. Snotlout looked Shadow in the eye and saw nothing but rage this made Snotlout tremble, Shadow threw Snotlout to the floor as a crowd began to gather which included Stoick and Stinger plus the riders, Fishlegs and the twins, "As heir of the hosting village I get to announce the type of fight we will have and I decide...WAR WITHIN HELHEIM!" He shouted, "SHADOW NO!" Stinger pleaded but Shadow ignored her and began to walk away, he felt a hand grab his arm, he turned and it was Astrid, "Shadow please..." She began to say, before Shadow forcefully pulled his arm away, not even looking at her "Save it!" He said with venom in his voice and with that he left the great hall. Astrid fell to her knees tears forming in her eyes, "Its not too late, he can still be saved from the darkness" Clash said to her in way the attempted to be comforting, "I'm not sure if he wants to be saved" Astrid replied now fearing Shadow has been lost.

* * *

**Oooh , next chapter is the fight between Shadow and Snotlout **

**War Within Helheim - will be explained in next chapter but sounds brutal doesn't it**

**please review **

**peace out guys**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is it the one where we have Hiccup/Shadow vs Snotlout I know you've been looking forward to this so I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Enough rambling let's get on with it.**

* * *

Chapter 21 -

As he stood on a the edge contemplating everything. He had just yelled at the girl that he loves with the same venom that one of his worst enemies would receive, he just challenged his cousin to one of the most brutal fights known, as War Within Helheim is usually a fight to the death, he's to afraid to show his face to anyone and now he stands at the edge of a cliff ready to jump and end it all.

"I wouldn't think about it." A voice said behind him, "Hiccup you have too much to live for," It was his mother, Valka approached him with a worried look on her face, she was carrying her mask. Hiccup took off his and looked at her, mixed emotions of anger and sadness were clear ok his face. "This will be interesting, what exactly do I have to live for?" He asked not really caring, "Toothless needs you, I need you, this village needs you, the riders need you, Astrid needs you." She explained almost pleading, "Your decent into this darkness all started from the day you left Berk, but if it was ever truly that strong you would not of saved Dyer and Liza." She commented, "I just don't know why me though, and you say Astrid needs me, she doesn't, she loves Hiccup and I'm afraid I'm more Shadow than Hiccup now."

He sat on the edge of the cliff, his mother took a seat next to him, "You are and forever will be Hiccup, Shadow is that mask, if doesn't make you who you are" Valka explained to her son, "Something I want know, is what was that blood that was on you before you fought Dagur?" She asked , "I saved a dragon from attackers deep in the forest, the fight quick but brutal in the end, one of the lunged at the dragon and it ripped his arm off, the blood spilled around and got onto me, and that's it" Hiccup explained, "I have a question for you what does 'Life burns and falls' mean?" He asked, "How did you her of this" She asked shocked at the question ,"I found a broken sword with those words engraved into it" He explained, "Well decades ago there was a man who tried to control the dragons, and rule all he could and killed anyone who got in his was, in his own words life would burn and fall, thus all his followers had it engraved onto their weapons, many years later he disappeared and beloved to have does, but before he did, his son was born and his name was unknown, but the fathers name remains in the minds of those who met him 'Dygon'" she explained, Hiccup wanted to know more but knew his mother wouldn't go on, "You have a big day tomorrow get some rest" she said as she got up and looked away. Hiccup stayed where he was for a few more moments, he then looked at his mask "One more day!" He roared, as he clipped his mask on and stared out to the horizon.

**(Au: btw I was listening to Metallica - The Memory Remains when I wrote this next part)**

Snotlout looked around for his opponent, he then stared at the entrance expecting him to walk through like last time, only this time the opponent had other ideas. Suddenly a platform began to lower from the middle of the cage that loomed of the arena, due to the style of fight they had to move to another arena in which a large dome shaped cage would surround that fighters but there were no concrete walls outside the cage meaning the viewers could get as close to cage as possible. The platform got lower and a figure was visibly standing on the platform, he had his head facing down and wore a hood over his head, he had a black sleeveless tunic on, along with black hand wraps, black trousers and black leather boots. The platform had fully lowers hitting the ground and the figure stepped off, that platform raised to the air returning to the top.

"Attention this is the final contest in our tournament and will be competed as War Within Helheim," Stinger announced struggling with the last 3 words, "Everything is legal, at the fight will not end until one competitor either gives up, is knocked out or ... Killed... Ladies and Gentlemen the fighters are Snotlout of Berk " the mention of his name garnered a mixture of cheers and boos "vs..." The figure then removed his good revealing -the other fighter with a new style mask, this one was again black and still had a scratch over the left eye, but this one had red paint marked up and smaller clips to keep it in place, "Shadow of Scale Island!" Stinger announced, his name had no reaction not even a whisper.

Shadow then looked up and suddenly the dome cage began to lower. It hit the ground and both fighters glared at each other as they for closer and were now face to face, the bell tolled.

Snotlout slapped Shadow in the face, Shadows head went down, but started to rise slowly. Snotlout stepped back as he saw the eyes of the man he just slapped, it was like looking into the eyes of a dragon about to strike. Shadow tackled Snotlout and lifted him onto his shoulder and ran to the cage, Shadow then proceeded to constantly ram Snotlout into the cage with force, Snotlout kneed Shadow in the gut and started to punch Shadow in the face this caused Shadow to stumble backwards Snotlout tackled and pinned Shadow and started to wail on him with punches to the face, he even started to smash Shadow head against the concrete floor, Shadow grabbed Snotlout into a front headlock and drove his head to the floor. Snotlout got up as was dizzy from the blow, Shadow kipped up and spat blood out of his mouth, he then ran and kicked Snotlout in the face with a side kick, Snotlout feel onto a mound of dirt and saw a handle sticking out. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out, it was a small knife.

Shadow stalked Snotlout and grabbed his shoulder, he received and elbow into the gut and stumbled backwards, Snotlout turned and face Shadow who has now seen the knife in his hands, Shadow gestured for Snotlout to bring it, Snotlout began to slash at Shadow with the knife, Shadow was able to dodge all the swipes apart from the last which caught him across the chest, ripping his tunic and some skin causing him to bleed. Shadow held his chest in pain and saw Snotlout running at him knife on hand ready to stab him, Shadow leapfrogged over Snotlout who stopped in his tracks and turned to see Shadow land and sweep his leg across Snotlout's taking him to the ground. Shadow pinned Snotlout and began to punch him in the head much like Snotlout did to him, Snotlout wriggled his way out and stood up, they were both now panting and glared at each other.

They had been fighting for 10 minutes now which was double the time in Snotlouts fight vs Thuggory, the knife was lost as Shadow grabbed it and threw it out of the cage, Snotlout ran at him, Shadow jumped and grabbed onto the cage causing Snotlout to hit the cage face first, Snotlout was now bleeding under his right eye from where Shadow had punched him, and his boss was bloody mess from the same treatment. Shadow landed behind Snotlout and went to grab him but was reversedehe Snotlout grabbed his head and rammed it I into the cage and began to grind his face against it, due the the cage being made of some sort of chain the cage had large square holes but where each chain met it was a dangerous weapon. The mask was not armoured thus offered little to protection from being grinded against the cage. Snotlout the proceeded to try and to unclip the mask and reveal Shadow's face, he got one of the two clips undone but struggled with the other one. Shadow felt his mask being tampered with and struck Snotlout with a sharp elbow the gut and turned to him. As Shadow tried to adjust his mask Snotlout unloaded with a fury of punches to the face and finally a massive hook which sent Shadow to the ground.

As Shadow was getting back up with his head facing the ground his face felt light, he put a hand to touch his forehead, his mask was gone, that last punch must of knocked it off. Snotlout was at the other end of the cage celebrating while Shadow got to his feet hi hand now covering his face, he looked around for his mask. He was scurrying around and reached the edge of the cage when he saw to boots right at his face on the opposite side of the cage, he slowly got up and lifted his hand covered face look at the person in front of him. He looked at Astrid his green eyes meeting her blue ones, she held out a hand that had an object. His mask was in her hand and she was offering it to him with a smile of her face, under the palm of his hand he smiled to. As he reached to grab the mask his hand covering his face moved slightly and she looked at one of his eyes and noticed a scar over his left eye, she squinted trying to get a better look, Shadow then snatched the mask and quickly put it on hoping she never saw anything.

Snotlout had finally noticed that Shadow was up , he growled and then ran full sprint towards him to end it. Shadow stared at Astrid not saying a word, he took a deep breath and side stepped. Suddenly all Astrid could see was Snotlout's face hitting the cage, Snotlout fell to his knees, and now Shadow was in clear view, started to stamp his right foot that was placed in front of him, the crowd started to stamp their feet or began to clap on rhythm to Shadow.

Shadow pulled his right arm behind his back and aggressively clicked his neck, a dazed Snotlout began to get up and turned, Shadow ran and jumped 360 and struck Snotlout violently in the temple with his elbow as he completed the turn.

Snotlout was out cold meaning ..."Shadow is the winner!" Stinger announced proudly.

The crowd cheered for Shadow who backed up to the centre of the arena where the platform had lowered again, Shadow fell backwards onto the platform just as the cage was rising. People ran into the arena some to check on Snotlout others to Shadow, Astrid ran as fast as she could to the middle but it was too late, the platform in which Shadow was still laid out on was rising high above taking the victor to a place unknown.

* * *

**I hope hope it was enjoyable and lived up to the hype!**

**Please review **

**peace out guys **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hmm could this be it? Read on and find out **

* * *

Chapter 22-

Stinger rushed to the healer after managing to make the crowd leave the arena, "Where's Shadow?" She demanded to know, "Shadow hasn't been here, no one knows where he has gone" the healer explained, and Stinger left the healers to find the riders waiting outside for an answer, "No one knows where he's gone" She explained looking down, whilst the riders got onto their dragons to search the island, "If he's in the place he said that he goes to be alone, no one will know were to find him" Clash explained feeling it wasn't a good idea to lie. As the riders flew off and Stinger walked back to the great hall, they were unaware that their conversation was being over heard by someone hiding behind a stall. "I know".

As he sat in the Lunar Shine Tree, Hiccup had his head in his hand with so many thought going through his mind, Toothless had taken rest in a tree nearby feeling that his best friend needed some alone time.

After 30 minutes had passed, Hiccup remained unmoved and Toothless was about to climb out of the tree and go to him, his head suddenly perked up as he heard the flapping of dragons wings, he was prepared to fight until he saw the dragon land. It was a Nadder, he recognised her as the Nadder that Hiccup rescued from Berk when they left the island. Toothless also noticed another body onto the Nadder's back a young blonde, who looked familiar. Toothless suddenly widened his eyes in excitement it was her, the girl that Hiccup constantly talked about, the girl who went for a ride with him and Hiccup years ago and then kissed his cheek. Toothless wanted to go see her but knew she was here for Hiccup so he stayed hidden and just watched.

Hiccup drew his head from his hand knowing that someone had found him, he quickly clipped his mask back on just in case they entered the tree. Astrid started to climb "Shadow, you here?" She asked calmly, she entered she looked around and saw him , he sat on a branch , with his knees up and his arms resting on his knees with his head down, "You shouldn't have came here" He stated as he jumped and landed out of the tree and began to walk away, "No not this time, your not walking away from me again" Astrid yelled leaving the tree and ran after him. He walked to an edge of cliff that over looked the sea and had the full moon in the horizon, Astrid caught up with him, "Tell me what's wrong" She demanded, "Why, I'm not good for you, tell me what you want!" He glared as he spoke, "I want to know everything! I want to know why it's me that is suppose to bring you back from the darkness, why is it that you are happy, sad and angry at the same time, why is it that every time I look at you I see some one else but you make me feel the same way!" Astrid yelled tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't need to be brought back from any darkness as I am not conflicted or corrupted by it, you want to know why I feel the way I do! I was not born here, I was born and raised on an island where the views of the people there were different to my own, for years I tried my hardest to be just like them, I was just considered useless, pathetic and insignificant, even my own family treated me like a pet, just wanted to me start inside and do as they said! The only time I was treated with any respect is when thought I was something I'm not, they thought I would kill creatures that I respect, I call this place my home because I am respected and I belong here not somewhere that made my life worthless!" He explained brutally.

Astrid could not believe it he just poured his heart out into a hate filled speech, she started to mentally connect dots in his words.

"And you want to know why you look at me and see someone else but you feel the same way, it's because you see one Shadow with your eyes but you mentally see someone else, but you feel the same way about both of us, but before I fully answer I need you to answer something!" He explained, "What?!" She yelled, "Do you love me?" He asked staring into her eyes, "I...uhh... don't...kno...fine yes I love you!" She yelled again tears now streaming down her face.

He wiped her tears "But do you love Shadow? Or..." He asks as he turns away from her and starts to unclip his mask...

He turns to face her "Or Hiccup?" He fully faced her unmasked staring at her. She cannot believe her eyes, her mouth wide open she starts gasping for air and words, "Hic...Hiccup?" She reaches out and puts her hand on his cheek, she looks into his emerald eyes, she ran her thumb over his scar on his left eye, he finally realises that it's him. "Hi Astrid" he says nervously, she then slapped him hard , "YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL! Why did you hide from me, why did you make me worry all this time, why just why?" She began crying again.

Hiccup rubbed his cheek, "Because, if anyone knew about me and who I was they would use that against me and it could of mean you could have gotten hurt, and I would not live with myself of anything happened to you" He said tears now forming in his eyes, "Astrid you are my sun, my moon, my star, you are my light and with out you everything is just darkness, I love you to, so so much" he said as he cupped her face with on hand, looking deeply into her eyes, for the first time in years their faces were inches from each other and there was no mask between them. "And I want to do something that I might regret later but is worth the pain" he his forehead to her as he said softly, "And what's that" she said softly, as she began to lean in, Hiccup followed suit they got closer and closer till then their lips met.

The kiss was passionate and sweet, the love the had for each other was expressed as the held each other closer together as they continued the action, neither of them caring about anything else anymore, all that matters is that they had finally found each other and they were not going to let each other go.

* * *

**Voila... I hope the moment everyone has been waiting for didn't disappoint but I'm not very good at the fluffy stuff**

**please review **

**peace out guys **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the delay of this update, I've had a lot of stuff to do but always planned to update so here it is- boom!**

* * *

Chapter 23 -

The stars shined brighter and the moon grew larger on that night, as two people stood on a cliff edge together, arms around each other not letting the other go as if they would fall off the edge if they did.

"Astrid, I love you, and I will fight till my last breathe to keep you safe, and unfortunately that may mean you'll have to see more of me " Hiccup grinned as his confidence rose, "That may not be as bad as it sounds" Astrid replied rubbing her nose against his. Hiccup leaned in to kiss her again, then he heard a familiar roar.

"Ok Toothless you can come out now" He Yelled and suddenly the Night Fury bounded towards the couple. Toothless instantly went for Astrid, he nuzzled her with affection, "Hey Toothless, I missed you to" She said rubbing the dragon on his head which gained a purr from Toothless.

"Hey bud I'm starting to get jealous, I think you like Astrid more than me" Hiccup joked, "Well that's understandable I'm a more likeable person that you" Astrid joked back, lying her head on the head of Toothless, winking at Hiccup, "Well if Toothless wants to be your dragon, I'll take Stormfly as she wants a rider and I need a dragon" Hiccup teased which received a stare that just said "really" from Astrid.

"Hiccup, I need to know, is there any part of you that feels different, I mean what I've seen these last few days are not what I remember the old Hiccup to be" Astrid commented, "I guess 2 years can change a person, I mean it was just me and Toothless for a while and well we went from Island to Island just to find food and shelter, till we came across this place, it was an abandoned village when I can here, well I say abandoned there was someone living in the great hall... My mother"

**(I'm going to put a * when I switch between conversations)**

"So you see I was all alone, well I had Cloudjumper with me, until a young man walked through that door there" Stinger explained, sitting in the great hall pointed at the entrance, "And who was that man?" Stoick asked, "It was someone I have not seen in a long time ... My son, he walked in with a dragon and I instantly recognised him even though it had been many years, he did not know who I am, so did not trust me..."

"Then she started explaining her story as to how she was taken by a dragon who later turned out to be her best friend, anyway we knew that we would stay here, but we didn't want to live in solitude so we went village to village recruiting people many of whom were more than happy to join our village. As the population grew so did the village until we have what we have now" Hiccup explained, "Where did you find the riders though?" Astrid asked,

"Grim, I found in a Berserkers prison for attempting to free trapped dragons and he was more than happy to join us. Doom, washed up on our shores as his ship was attacked by Berserkers and he again was happy to join. Clash took some convincing though, I found him at the top of the volcano, he was thinking of jumping till I talked him around and got him to join." Hiccup explained.

"But how did you convince them to ride dragons?" Astrid asked,

"Simple by showing them and training them, they found flying breathtaking and wanted dragons of their own and well we found each of them on this island and they trained them"

"But what about that dragon we found in the nest?" She almost demanded to know, "Well you see once we were all fully trained me and the riders went to the island and got into a fight with what we call the Red Death, anyway to cut a long story short, we killed the dragon but at a cost, I was knocked off Toothless as the dragon crashed to the side of the island and blew up, we hit it's tail club and I was knocked out, I then woke up to find my leg was gone and replaced with a stump which I replace with what I have now... After that all was good until..."

Stinger had finished explaining about Dyer's and Liza's story of the fire, "After that something changed in him, he was no longer the adventurous, caring soul, now he was a violent, cunning, vindictive almost remorseless fighter, thus he changed his name to match who this new person is to Shadow" Stinger explained with sadness in her voice.

"And since that day I've seen the world differently, it can be cruel and heartless and I thought that's what I needed to be, until I saw you and suddenly I felt like Hiccup again and all I wanted to do was hug and kiss you, but that would endanger you so I tried to keep you safe" Hiccup explained slightly saddened.

"Well now I know it's you so you can hug and kiss me all you want and besides ..." She ran a finger around his stomach seductively and played with the two braids at the back of his hair, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "... I like dangerous" she moved her head back brushing his cheek with her own, Hiccup blinked multiple time before shrugging his shoulders. Hiccup then lifted Astrid up and she the wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her body up to his, his hands laid on her lower back as hers were in his hair, they brought their lips together and their love was now locked together.

The moonlight still shined on the couple seemingly even brighter.

* * *

**Ok I'm answering questions before their asked**

**- No this is not the end**

**- No they did not do it**

**- No Stoick does not know who Stinger is**

**Please review **

**peace out guys **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok I've just read all the reviews I've gotten and honestly I am so grateful to all of you reading kind words like that really help me - thank you all!**

* * *

Chapter 24

The dark figure had saw everything, from the reveal to the kiss, he sat atop a cliff high up gritting his teeth in frustration, "No! I can't allow this, I've worked too hard for too long to corrupt his mind and all of sudden a pretty blonde girl comes along and just wipes it away, as long as she's in the way he will always have a reason to not be consumed by hate and darkness, I need to get rid of her!" He plotted as he got up and walked into the darkness of the forest, scheming his plan.

"Hiccup, you know tomorrow night is your ceremony, I think you'll have to show your face then" Astrid commented as she laid her head across his chest, wrapping her legs around his right one, keeping him close by wrapping her right arm around his waist, whilst her left hand played with his braids. Hiccup who laid on his back and was propped up on the side of Toothless just sighed, "I know I have to, but it won't be a smooth ride, that means my mother will be revealed as well" he explained, "I know Valka would want you to be happy, and to be yourself, that means no more secrets and no more lies, everyone needs to know and if they don't like it they can just come home" she explained, "But they try to take you back to Berk" he pointed out.

"They can try but they won't pull us apart where ever you go, I go, that's the way it is now" she explained, "But your parents I can't ask you to leave them, especially since your their only child," Hiccup replied, "Well in a few months, I won't be, my moms pregnant" She smiled now thinking of being a big sister, "Oh wow congratulations to your family, now see I can't ask you to leave your sibling and let miss out having you as their older sister" Hiccup now had her trapped he knew that she wouldn't want to leave her family now.

"Hmm you make a very good point, but your still going to reveal your face, and that's because I said so , and you will do what I say" she joked, Hiccup laughed "Yes m'lady" he replied knowing she would not let up, he the brought her head up to his and leaned forward as did she, their lips were so close until...

A horn sounded, "Oh Thor dammit, my mother wants the riders at the great hall at once" Hiccup cursed, "It's ok, but listen I'm heading back to the village with you, and after your meeting we can continue where we left off" she flirted and she rubbed her hand over his chest and stomach

They got onto their dragons, " I better make this quick then" he yelled as he and Toothless took off like a shot thinking they left Astrid and Stormfly in their wake, only to find them on their tale.

"Ok she's good, come on bud to the great hall" Hiccup said to Toothless as they headed for the village to find our what is going on.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but I wanted to get this part out there and have the next chapter be more dramatic **

**please review**

**peace our guys **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys here's another one.**

**In response to Terese - I am guy **

* * *

Chapter 25-

At the great hall Stinger, Doom and Grim awaited the final two riders, Stinger was shifting back and forth nervously, the two riders new something was wrong seriously troubling her.

Hiccup landed outside the great hall with Astrid just afterwards, they jumped off their dragons and just looked at each other. Hiccup took out his mask and clipped it on, he then cupped Astrid's cheek "One more day M'lady then no more secrets or hiding" He explained, "You know there's one thing I've not done yet... Kiss Shadow" she lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, to which he copied.

The couple kissed for what seemed was hours but was only for a minute, Hiccup was the one to part first, "Now you have, who do you prefer?" Hiccup joked, "hmm, you of course Hiccup" she winked, "I'll try to be quick with this, so I'll see you later" he said smoothing her cheek, "I'll be in your tower, wake me when you get there" She pecked his cheek and got onto Stormfly and flew off.

Hiccup sighed happily and walked into the great hall with Toothless following him.

Shadow walked to the other two riders, "So where you been then?" Doom asked, "Around" Shadow replied "SHADOW WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yelled Stinger at her son, she ran and hugged also inspecting for any damages from the fight. "I'll tell you later" Shadow whispered, Clash suddenly landed to the side of them with Hel Flash behind him, "Sorry I'm late I was on Spotting duty tonight" he explained, "Ok no matter your all here now I need to speak to you about this" Stinger held up the broken sword that Shadow found, "We have problem, this sword belonged to a Dygon follower but this sword is relatively new and has only aged about a year"

Shadow grabbed the broken sword and analysed it "This sword was broken not through combat but was broken by force" Shadow explained. Suddenly a large bang was heard from outside, the riders and Stinger ran outside to see a party.

"Happy Thor'sday!" One Viking yelled, it was the residents of Berk celebrating, with Stoick at the front of the crowd about to make an announcement, "Stoick what's the meaning of this?" Stinger demanded to know, "Ah Chiefess Stinger come join us as well celebrate" Stoick said happily

, "Celebrate what exactly" Clash asked, "Thor'sday, the celebration of the day that we stopped the dragon raids on our village, we stopped the devils and terrified then into leaving and never to return, haha" Stoick announced.

Shadow stepped forward now facing the Berk Chief "You LIAR!" He yelled in the face of Stoick who was shocked by the heir of Scale Island.

Astrid heard the commotion from the tower and instantly got onto Stormfly and flew down to the situation. She landed behind the riders and ran to Shadow's side. "Astrid why are you flying that monster?" Stoick demanded to know, "Stormfly is not a monster she's my friend and I will defend her with my life!" She explained with force, "He showed me and taught me that you were wrong, Dragons intelligent and beautiful creatures, he helped me train Stormfly and I love him!" She declared, now holding onto Shadow with affection as he wrapped an arm around her waist, he laid his head on hers and smiled. "You really want to be with him, then you are here by ban..." Stoick began before Shadow raised his hand, "Banished right, not the first time you banished someone for opening their eyes and not be ignorant to everything else that's not a pathetic excuse for tradition!" Shadow commented, "How do you..." Stoick stuttered, "How do I know, simple because... Hang on, Astrid dear do you mind" Shadow pointed to his clips, Astrid unclip per his mask, and he slowly started to take it off.

Stoick eyes widened at sight in front of him , "Hiccup?" He gasped , "Hi Dad" he smiled as he glared at his father.

* * *

**There we go now they know**

**please review **

**Peace out guys**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok no intro straight into it**

* * *

Chapter 26

No one said a word for what seemed like an age, Hiccup had his arms around Astrid keeping her close as as he glared at Stoick with no emotion in his eyes, Stoick however was in pure shock, he was looking at his son who he had not seen in 2 years, "Hiccup, what are you doing here?" Stoick asked, "Well it seems that I'm living here, but I'm not sure , Astrid do I live here?" Hiccup asked sarcastically "Yeah hun you do, and if i'm about to be banished , can I live here?" she replied, "Of course M'lady in fact theres room in my tower for another person" Hiccup teased.

"Hey, we're still here!" Snotlout yelled, Hiccup just glared at him and smirked before turning his attention back to Astrid.

"Hiccup can I speak to you privately?" Stoick asked trying to hold his anger, Hiccup nodded and gestured for him to follow.

Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek and walked towards the great hall with Stoick following him. The residents of Berk tried to walk up towards the hall but was stopped by the riders, Astrid and their dragons so they just stood and stared at each other.

"So start talking what in Thor's name are you doing here?" Stoick demanded, "Well shall I start from when you disowned me or when I saved your butts from dragon raids by destroying a mountain sized dragon, thus freeing the dragons who came to live here thus stopping the raids" Hiccup explained.

"Or shall I start from when you started to treat me like a house pet and not letting me out, but whatever I'm done here" Hiccup almost shouted as he stormed past Stoick not even looking at him and left the great hall.

It started to rain heavily and Hiccup now faced the crowd looking at him interested to know what had happened "Hiccup wait!" A voice boomed from the doorway of the great hall and there stood Stoick "Hiccup let me explain" he pleaded

"Explain what , that I was never the son you wanted, you were the first to treat as a runt and a mistake , for years I tried to prove my worth to you , to all of you but you all saw me as a pathetic worm" Hiccup yelled, this caused everyone from Berk to look down including Astrid to which Hiccup reacted by lifting her head up and looked into her eyes and whispered "Not you" Hiccup then pecked his lips with a quick kiss, Snotlout saw this and his blood began to boil.

"As I was saying, for years you treated me like dirt, like I didn't belong , like you'd rather dead!" Hiccup continued his outburst,

"Hiccup...I" Stoick began but was stopped by Hiccups hand in the air, "Until I found my best friend, the first one to understand me, and accepted me for who I am...Toothless"

With mention of his name the Night Fury bounded towards Hiccup, Hiccup rubbed Toothless on the head who the growled happily. Stoick looked at Toothless confused at the actions of the dragon.

"Then sometime later the love of my life found me out , so we decided to kidnap her, take her on a flight that would scare anyone to death, and then make it a romantic flight and now here we are" Hiccup explained wrapping an arm around Astrid.

"Then sometime after you banished me I met my mother and the other riders who treated me like family and are more family than you ever were Stoick" Hiccup spat venomously at Stoick.

"Found your mother?" Stoick asked confused, Stinger stepped forward "Yes his mother..." She took off her mask and looked at Stoick "...and I'm more proud of him than you could ever be" She said rubbing Hiccups shoulder.

Snotlout suddenly stepped forward "Um excuse me, but I thought I would cheer everyone up by saying that as future chief of Berk I get to pick my bride and I pick Astrid" He said proudly , Astrid was shocked and buried her head into Hiccups shoulder.

"Snotlout, as future chief of Scald Island I can challenge you for her hand, but do you want a repeat of last time" Hiccup mocked.

Snotlout growed in embarrassment and defeat " Find have her" he said as he walked away. Astrid now looked at Hiccup with joy and love "Thank you so much , but does this mean we're engaged" she asked, "Only if you want to be" Hiccup replied, "Let's wait a bit and have some fun before we're fully committed to each other" She explained which was simply replied with a kiss.

Stoick grew frustrated , he wanted answers "Hiccup talk to me" Stoick demanded at his son who along with Astrid got on to Toothless "I've said all I wanted for now" He explained as he, Toothless and Astrid flew into the night.

Stoick then turned to a face he had not seen in 20 years

"Val..."

"Stoick"

* * *

**Watcha guys think family issues or what**

**Please review **

**Peace out guys**


	27. Chapter 27

**Again no AU straight to it**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Why is everything falling apart around me, it feels like nothing is going right for me." Hiccup yelled as he punched the wall. He suddenly felt arms around his chest and a body pressed up against his back and a chin on his shoulder. "Ok maybe there is one thing going right" He said as he turned in her arms now facing Astrid, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes. Hiccup began to lean in for a kiss, suddenly the tower shook violently, "What was that?!" Astrid asked, "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this" He replied as he let go of her, he then walked towards the ledge of the tower.

Hiccup stared out to the village looking for a disturbance but could see nothing. Astrid walked towards Hiccup and put her hand on his shoulder, as she looked at his eyes she could see he was still looking out to the village.

As Hiccup began to look towards Astrid he noticed a light in the corner of his eye coming closer, he quickly turned his head towards the light and his eyes widened seeing what it was. "GET DOWN!" He yelled as he tackled Astrid to the ground and covered her as a ball of fire flew over them and crashed to the back of the tower and went through the wall causing the tower to start to collapse.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid in his arms and jumped off the ledgd and started to fall to ground, Astrid thought they were about to die from the fall but Hiccup knew better. They were then caught by black scaled feet, Toothless was on his back so could catch the falling couple, "Thanks bud" Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless on the head, "Shadow!" A voice yelled from above, Hiccup looked up and saw Hel Flash landing with Clash on his back, "What's going on?" Hiccup demanded to know "Its Dagur hes back with his armada and they've captured everyone and locked them in the arena cell, the rest of the dragons are subdued and the other riders are in the cells aswell , I managed get away" Clash explained , "Me and you against an armada sounds like fun" Hiccup joked, "And what about me?" Astrid asked feeling left out, "Astrid theres a tunnel to the side of the arena it leads to a gate in the cell, use this key to open it and get them all out, please be careful" Hiccup exlained before kissing Astrid on the cheek, to which she nodded and left on Stormfly's back. "Me and you are going after Dagur" he explained as he and Clash mounted their dragons and flew off to find Dagur.

After searching for ages they discovered that Dagur was in the arena to watch the prisoners, Hiccup, Clash and their dragons hovered over the arena which was enclosed in a large cave. Hiccup gave a signal and both dragons dived straight downwards at full speed, crashing through ths cage, a fog of dust filled the arena and no ond could see. As the dust cleared 4 people and 2 dragons were visible in the arena, it was clear that it was Hiccup, Clash and Dagur but no one could identify the female next to Dagur.

"Hiccup!" a familiar voice was heard from behind him, he turned and looked in the direction of the voice to see her in the cell locked with everyone else "What happened?" He askded, "They caved the tunnel in oncd I got into the cell, someone must have tipped them off" She explained , "I'll get you out, and you Dagur, this is too big for you to plot,so is she in charge?" Hiccup gestured to the girl next to Dagur, "No Camacazi here is the captain and partner of the true mastermind behind this" Dagur explained.

"Ok Dagur you will talk or you will suffer" Hiccup explained pulling his sword out as he started to walk towards Dagur, suddenly ... Pain coursed through his back and all he could here was Astrid screaming, he fell to his knees dropping his sword, he looked right and saw Toothless unconscious. Hiccup heard footsteps walk from the back of him to the front, the figure crouched down and faced Hiccup causing Hiccup's eyes to widen in shock.

"Clash...why?" Hiccup asked now shaking, "Well you see my friend I have a density to fulfill, I am to carry on my fathers work and rule this world and all the dragons, today they remember my fathers name 'Dygon' but starting now you will never foget mine...Drago Bludfist!"

* * *

**Ok I can't wait since im in England HTTYD 2 comes out on July 4**

**Thus I don't know what happens so luckily this is not that related to it**

**Please Review **

**Peace out guys **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so I've been asked about Clash being Drago and how it makes no sense, well I have a good explanation or well a few**

**- I did say some characters will be OOC**

**- With Drago being Hiccup's age makes them more relatable rather than just being good vs bad guy, they have a history **

**- I wanted a major twist in this story and did you see it coming?**

**Also in regards to Stoick and Valka talking I'm planning on doing a one shot after this story because this story resolves around more about Hiccup than anyone else but don't worry you will see their discussion at some point.**

**Anyway on with the next chapter **

* * *

Charter 28

The one once named Clash who now goes by the name Drago slowly pulled the dagger that he had stabbed Hiccup in the back with, Hiccup groaned in pain at the movement and started to breathe heavy. Drago walked over to Dagur and Camacazi both of whom had smiles on their faces, Drago kissed Camacazi on the cheek and stood in the middle of the two.

Drago held up the bloody dagger "I will not kill you Hiccup, but I am going to offer you a place at our side, join us and have more power than you ever thought imaginable" Drago goaded Hiccup who was still on his knees hunched over in agony, "The pain of betrayal is what courses through my body , not the wound of a dagger, give one good reason to join you " Hiccup spat his reply, "Because Shadow would" Drago returned, "Hiccup and Shadow are the same person you creep!" Astrid yelled ,

"Oh no my dear , I created Shadow, you think that Shadow is that mask you wear, no no I've spent all this time with you Hiccup to plague your mind, it was me who burnt that village down and framed Berk with their ship, it was me who convinced you that you needed to hide from the past by hiding behind the mask, I gave you the name Shadow, I convinced Valka to host the games, I ensured you saw the village that banished you, and now it will be me who will bring Helheim to the world!" Drago explained, "And just how do you plan on doing that with one dragon and a small armada?" Stoick asked in disbelief, "Simple really Helheim's Rage!" Drago announced.

"You can't control that storm its a force of nature!" Hiccup yelled, "But I don't plan on controlling it just use it, with the dragon that gains strength and power from the storm - A Skrill!" Drago replied "Hel Flash! Thats you were desperate to train a Skrill to use him for your own gain of domination, you don't care about Hel Flash at all!" Hiccup yelled, "I actually do care, particularly if he gets the job done, and since he's my key to destroying all who appose me, I care about him a lot" Drago explained.

"So Hiccup what will it be power or death!?" Drago asked, " I choose , I choose ..." Hiccup stuttered and fell silent, he looked at Toothless, seeing his best friend unconscious tore him apart, he then looked at the prisoners in the arena cell, namely Astrid and Valka, seeing his mother and the love of his life trapped behind bars drove anger to course his body, then he looked and saw Dyer hugging Valka's leg and with that raised one question in his head, "Where's Liza?" Hiccup screamed at Drago.

Drago looket Hiccup confused "Liza?" He quizzed still not knowing what Hiccup was on about "She's not with them!" Hiccup yelled pointing at the cell, at this point Dagur started chuckling, "Dagur what have you done?" Drago looked at his deranged general, "Oh nothing just made sure we had a little insurance policy" Dagur chuckled as he explained, "If you touch one strand of hair on her head, I will ensure your renamed as Dagur the brutally disfigured?" Hiccup threatened which made Dagur shutter.

Hiccup looked to his side and smiled breifly, before standing up slowly and painfully, "You know, you should always disarm someone of their main weapon, before starting your victory speech" Hiccup stated as he grabbed a sword handle from his leg, and attached a cartridge to it, "Wait! No!" Drago yelled but it was to late, Hiccup clicked a trigger and pointed the handle at Drago and his partners. Green gas sprayed out making a thick fog that now was between Hiccup and Drago, suddenly the gas turned into a fog of fire causing the arena to breifly fill with smoke.

A large bang was heard but not seen by Drago, Camacazi or Dagur, as the smoke began to fade a large figure now stood where Hiccup once did. Drago's eyes widened as he saw the sight before him all the prisoners were out of the cell and Hiccup was on the back of a very angry Night Fury. Hiccup himself stared a hole through Drago's head, "This will be continued when the playing field is more even" Drago commented as he jumped onto Hel Flash's back with Camacazi and flew off leaving Dagur alone, "He's all yours" Hiccup gestured to Dagur as he spoke to the crowd who was started to circle Dagur who was now shaking fearfully, "Mom, Dad go get Liza back" Hiccup ordered, Stoick filled with slight joy hearing his son refer to him as Dad, "Doom, Grim when your done with Dagur, take Dyer and hide him somewhere safe, then find your dragons and lead everyone else to take out the armada" He again ordered, to which he received a salute from both riders "Where you going?" Doom asked, "I'm going to take out Dragon and end this" Hiccup explained, "Not without me, I really want to show that bitch what a really woman warrior is" Astrid explained as she sat behind Hiccup on Toothless "No arguing, I'm going" She said before Hiccup could say anything, Hiccup simply nodded before Toothless took off in pursuit of traitor as the screams of pain from Dagur echoed into the the sky.

Toothless gained on Hel Flash with thunderous speed, suddenly a squawk was heard begind them, "Stormfly" Astrid said excitingly as she jumped off Toothless and her onto her own dragon "Good girl" She patted Stormfly on the neck, "Let's go" Hiccup said as both dragons now shot into a massive burst of speed towards the man with hell to pay, "DRAGO!" Hiccup yelled as a battle cry.

* * *

**Ok this story will soon reach its conclusion but it still be a couple of chapters before that **

**Please review **

**Peace out guys **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok quick explanation of the last update - I have seen the new movie, AWESOME!**

**But I wanted to ensure no one posted spoilers on here as I have seen on other stories**

**Anyway let's get on with it**

* * *

Chapter 29-

"Hiccup are you sure about this, you just got literally stabbed in the back" Astrid asked worryingly, "He's the reason for darkness inside of me, I take him down and the darkness will vanish" Hiccup explained, "But what if it doesn't? What if the darkness consumes you more?" Astrid responded, "Then with you as my light I will be able to fight it" Hiccup smiled at her, which she responded with a smile of her own. The two on the backs of their dragon's gained speed towards Drago, Hiccup with one goal in mind, to end it.

"You see my dear, we will be the most powerful couple in the world, and nothing can stop us" Drago explained to Camicazi, "I'm sure there is no one that can stop us, but I'm also sure they're going to give it a damn good try." Camicazi explained pointing at Hiccup and Astrid who were flying at them with thunderous speed.

Drago turned and saw the two dragons flying towards them, "Hel Flash get closer to the ground" Drago ordered Hel Flash who did what he was told, as Hel Flash was a few feet above the ground, he threw Camicazi off the dragon, "Take her out my dear" Drago said as he handed Camicazi a battle axe and flew off again leaving her alone, She turned and looked at Astrid. "She's all Yours and here" Hiccup threw her a battle axe that attached to his saddle, "I made it in forge the day after you arrived here, now go do your thing M'lady" He explained this mado Astrid smile and nod.

Astrid and Stormfly lowered to the ground and once they were low enough Astrid jumped off still gripping the battle axe that Hiccup handed to of Hiccup, he made sure Astrid landed safely before gesturing to Toothless to go after Drago.

"You sure you want to do this, you want to risk your life to aid some weak, pathetic, sorry excuse for a man?" Camicazi taunted as she twirled her battle axe in the air. "Hiccup was never weak he was stronger than all of us put together but no one saw it, he's not pathetic because he's done things we never dreamed of, and he's more of a man than anyone else I've met and you know what..." Astrid said as she looked at the battle axe that Hiccup gave her and an inscription on the right side of the axe 'MY DEVINE VALKYRIE, MY LOVE FOR YOU SHINES BRIGHTER THAN VALHALLA'S LIGHT' Astrid's eyes began to water and and a huge smile was on her face, she then put the axe to her forehead and closed her eyes, she imagined that it was Hiccup's head against hers, she lowered the axe and stared at Camicazi with fire in her eyes, "He's my man!" She said as she prepared herself for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and Hiccup were almost on top of Drago and Hel Flash, "Ok bud you take care of Hel Flash, Dragos mine" Hiccup whispered as he pulled a lever that made the prosthetic tail fin on Toothless click. Hiccup scratch Toothless on the back of the head "Best of luck bud, ready, Now" Hiccup commanded as Toothless rushed into action passing the enemy by a few metres roughly 100. Drago looked confused at Hiccups actions, but then his eyes widened as Toothless span around and now faced them and started to fly towards them with Hiccup crouching on his back. Toothless maintained his speed as Hiccup got ready and as the were feet away from Drago, Hiccup lunged forward tackling Drago off Hel Flash and sent them plummeting down each of then grasping each other as Toothless and Hel Flash hovered in the air facing each other growling, then Toothless lunged forward.

* * *

"Ahhhhh" Astrid and Camicazi yelled as they ran at each other, both swung their axes and the clang of steel hitting steel could be heard from miles away, Camicazi kicked Astrid in the gut and swung her axe down, but Astrid moved out of the way, and swung her leg around and caught the back of Camicazi's legs causing her to crash to the ground. Astrid launched a punch that caught Camicazi in the face causing her nose to bleed. "Ah your going to pay for that!" Camicazi yelled as she held her nose in pain, "Aw I'm soo sorry, I'm such a bad girl" Astrid taunted, Camicazi tackled Astrid and started swinging random punches some of which Astrid managed to block but others not so much, none caught her badly but they still hurt. Astrid kicked Camicazi off her and both of them stood and looked at each other ready to go again.

* * *

"come on guys the dragons are this way" Doom yelled as he and Grim lead a combination of the residents of Scale Island and the visiting tribes including berk. "We've got the guards, leave it to us" Grim said as he signalled for the others to stay put, as Doom pulled out a mace and Grim pulled out two small scythes and both smiled at each other. They ran at the two guards and made quick work of them, the guards did not stand a chance. "Where did you learn that?" Snotlout asked, "Us two and Shad..I mean Hiccup trained nearly everyday for almost 1 and a half years, and Clash joined us a half a year ago." Grim explained. "So Hiccup is truly a warrior?" Stock asked, "Yes, but when he and Toothless are together, no one has a chance." Doom explained proudly. "Guys I got the gate open, hey Silent Claw" Doom hugged his Changewing. "Deathspike I missed you pal." Grim also hugged his Whispering Death. They got onto their dragon's apart Valka who signalled for Cloudjumper to go somewhere, "We will meet you all at the beach, all the dragons trapped in here will aid us, I will attack from silence and Grim will attack from below, TO WAR!" Doom yelled as the others cheered as they ran towards the beach with dragons following them from the air, Silent Claw and Doom vanished into thin air whilst Deathspike and Grin buried underground, all that remained were Valka And Stoick.

* * *

"Cloudjumper did you get him?" Valka asked to the sky and suddenly Cloudjumper landed with a Rumblethorn behind, "Stoick you need to trust me and the dragon" Valka explained as held Stoick's massive which was now shaking as he was led to the dragon. Valka suddenly placed his hand on the Rumblethorn's snout, and Stoick gasped still shaking, he made eye contact with the dragon but there was not hate in their eyes, just respect and with that Stoick nodded at the dragon.

* * *

**Phew that was alot of stuff to put into one chapter but I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review **

**Peace out guys**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know the last chapter was not my best work so I hope this makes up for it**

**Here we go**

* * *

Chapter 30 -

As they plummeted to earth punches flew as Hiccup and Drago grasped each other, Hiccup started to drive his knee to Drago's stomach, Drago now winded used his free hand and attempted to rake Hiccup's eyes only to blocked. Drago then struck a strong punch to Hiccup's jaw, Hiccup kept his grasp on Drago and flew a punch which struck Drago in the temple. The land was getting closer Drago kicked Hiccup in the stomach with both his feet which broke their grips and both were now falling freely. A few more seconds before they hit the ground Drago fired a grapple rope from his gauntlet, "Thanks for the gauntlets Hiccup!" Drago shouted sarcastically. The grapple hooked onto a large tree which stopped Drago from falling. Hiccup who was still falling had nothing to break his fall...that Drago knew of. Hiccup locked the hooks on his gauntlets with the loops on his legs and flung his arms up, with that movement a fabric was inbetween is arms and legs and that stopped in falling and he was now seemingly flying, Dragos eyes widened "How?" he asked so only he can hear. Hiccup flew around, but didn't have wings to flap, he was gliding the fabric gave him the ability to glide. Hiccup suddenly landed and stared directly at Drago.

* * *

High above the battle on the ground there was two dragons in their own war. Toothless growled at Hel Flash.

(Au: Yes the dragons are about to talk to each other)

"How are you flying, your tail is crippled?" Hel Flash growled, "Simple Hiccup is a genius, not only is my tail fin controlled by hiccup, but it allows me to fly on my own" Toothless replied, "Then why not fly on your own all the time?" Hel Flash asked. "Because I like needing Hiccup to help me fly , it's a bond we have that you will never understand" Toothless growled in reply. "Me and Clash have a fantastic bond" Hel Flash replied unconvincingly, "Really? because it seems to me he's using you for when that storm hits and he's going to try to use you to control it, it seems to me that your nothing to him but a slave" Toothless tried to reason with the other dragon, but Hel Flash just roared aggressively and lunged at Toothless. The two dragons tangled and clawed at each other, they headbutted each other, Hel Flash tried throwing Toothless to the ground but Toothless now with the capability to fly on his own managed to to stop falling and flew back up to level with Hel Flash. Hel Flash covered himself in Lightning and flew at Toothless who managed to dodge, Toothless had to keep dodging Hel Flash who kept flying at Toothless trying to make contact so the other dragon would get caught by the electricity. Toothless managed to dodge again but could not see where Hel Flash went, suddenly Toothless got stuck in the back and he felt claws dig into his scales and pain shooting around his body. Hel Flash had gripped Toothless on the sides of his body and sent lighting to circle the Night Fury who roared in pain.

* * *

Hel Flash began to spin Toothless around in his grip so now the two dragons faced each other. "Please Hel Flash stop this and we can save everyone including Clash." Toothless again tried to plead with the Skrill whilst he was being shocked, "Clash does not need saving, neither do I and soon Hiccup will be beyond saving" Hel Flash stated as he opened his mouth and Lightning began to form inside, "Hiccup is my human, my friend and MY BROTHER, YOU AND NO ONE ELSE WILL HARM HIM AS LONG AS I'M STILL BREATHING!" Toothless roared as his eyes turned to slits. Toothless shot a plasma blast straight into Hel Flash's mouth causing an explosion sending both dragons flying in opposite directions. Toothless landed safely on the ground and looked straight ahead and saw Hiccup and Drago facing each other in the distance. Hel Flash landed badly in the village but was still alive, as he began to move he felt a weight on his back and the feel on a spear against the back of his neck, "Now do as I command or die!" A voice commanded.

"How can you still be standing that blade pierced your back, you should be in too much pain to move!" Drago shouted, "Simple the inside of my armour is lased in Night Fury saliva, a which have healing properties thus numbed the pain" Hiccup explained confidently. "That armour will do you no good with what I'm going to do to you!" Drago stated as he pulled out his dual single blade axes, Hiccup drew out the metal handle that he had used earlier to releasing flammable gas, "That weapon is no use, a little exploding gas won't help you in this fight" Drago laughed, "No but this will" Hiccup said confidently as he pressed something on the handle and suddenly a blade shot up making it into a sword, "Impressive but still won't do you any good" Drago was annoyed now, "I'm not finished" Hiccup laughed as the blade suddenly burst into flames, Drago's eyes widened as he now stared at the fire blade Hiccup was holding, after much thought Drago charged at Hiccup and Hiccup charged at Drago both yelling their battle cries.

* * *

Astrid and Camicazi's axes met as both attempted to take each others head off, there was a battle of strength as the handles of both axes were being pushed against each other Astrid was winning until Camicazi kicked Astrid in the gut and caught Astrid in the shoulder with the butt of her axe. Astrid yelled in pain at the strike and fell to the ground, still holding her axe, Camicazi swung her axe down attempt to split Astrid's head, but Astrid got her axe in the way to block. As Camicazi was pushing down on Astrid's axe with her own Astrid suddenly kicked Camicazi in the kneecap causing the girl to stumble backwards, Astrid kipped up and swung her axe aggressively and caught Camicazi's axe directly on the side splitting the handle and blade of the axe making it useless, Camicazi stumbled backwards defensless as Astrid stalked her battle axe in hand with a hunting look on her face.

* * *

Hiccup and Drago dualed aggressively neither able to hit the other, Hiccup then swung his sword and broke one of the single blade axes in half, meaning both had one weapon each, Drago realising that the battle was lost withdrew his axe and held his hands up in defeat, "I know when I've been beaten and I also no killing is not your style, but it maybe he's" Drago pointed down a hill at another fight taken place and all Hiccup saw was Astrid stalking Camicazi with murderous intent, "No!" Hiccup yelled as he pulled back his sword and ran down the hill as fast as he could, Drago laughed as he watched.

* * *

Astrid was about to swing her axe for the fatal blow until she was tackled, "Hiccup! What are you doing" She yelled at Hiccup noticing he had tackled her and he was now holding her axe away from her, "Astrid this is not you and it's not me, we don't kill, We protect and I'm protecting you from making a mistake" Hiccup explained calmly as he cupped her face and smiled making her heart melt. "I'm sorry Hiccup I don't know what came over me" She apologised, "What came over you is that your weak and so is your runt of a boyfriend" Camicazi laughed as she got up now staring at the couple. Astrid faced Camicazi, and suddenly Camicazi's eyes widened at Astrid's next movement, Astrid pulled her arm behind her back and clicked her neck, Hiccup smiled whilst Camicazi began to plead, Astrid ran at her spun 360 and at the full rotation swung her bent arm around and caught Camicazi directly in the head and knocked her out instantly. Astrid smiled and breathed in and out, till she felt arms around her waist, "That was amazing M'lady" Hiccup said, Astrid spun around and wrapped her arms around him. "This is not over, this will all end Hiccup, where we began!" Drago yelled from atop the hill as he ran off. "What does he mean?" Astrid asked Hiccup confused, "Where we began...he means where we met...the volcano!"

* * *

**So what do you think a bit more action in this one**

**Please review**

**Peace out guys **


	31. Chapter 31

**Had some free time so decided to write this chapter, I honestly think this will be the feel good chapter of the story**

**Let get on with it**

* * *

Chapter 31 -

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled as she and Stoick landed near them and dismounted their dragons, "Are you ok?" Valka asked, "Yeah I'm fine, are you ok because you realise your riding a dragon and not just any dragon a Rumblehorn?!" Hiccup asked Stoick, "Haha yes Hiccup I know, and his name is Skullcrusher" Stoick laughed proudly, "Skullcrusher? You named him? What happened to dragons being devils and kill on sight?" Hiccup asked as his voice got higher from lack of breathing during the questions, "You see, you were right, we were ignorant to what could be, and I'm sorry Hiccup for everything, I never realised that all we needed was a little of this." Stoick said apologetically, "You just jestured to all of me." Hiccup stated, "Aye I did and I am proud to call you my son" Stoick said placing his giant hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "And I am honoured to call you my dad." Hiccup said as tears formed in his eyes. Father and Son then did something for the first time, they embraced each other in a hug, they hugged for seemed like ages and Stoick began to tighten his grip not wanting to let his son go, "Argh...dad...can't... breathe" Hiccup choked struggling for breath in the bear hug he found himself in, Stock released his grip and chuckled "Sorry son, so whats the plan?", Hiccup began to think.

Suddenly a roar came from above, it was Silent Claw with Doom, and the twins on his back, and also landing was Deathspike with Grim, Snotlout and Fishlegs on his, "You weren't thinking of going through a plan without us right?" Grim chuckled, "Actually Grim you were..." Hiccup was cut off by Grim raising his hand, "Hiccup we no longer go by those names, You are no longer Shadow, I am no longer Grim, I'm Seth Martias" He explained, "And I'm no longer Doom, I am Darius Bastion" the other rider explained, "Can I call you Dary" Ruffnut flirted stroking Darius's arm, " Uhhhh...umm" Darius shuddered nervously. "EY YA USELSS, NAH GOOD DRAGON RIDERS, YA FORGAT BOUT ME!" Yelled voice from atop the hill, that made Hiccup smile as he recognised the voice very well. Gobber ran down the hill, but tripped and started to tumble and roll down it instead, causing everyone to burst out laughing. He hit the bottom, and everyone was still laughing, "Yah, let all laugh at poor, unfortunate Gobber" Gobber pouted, A hand was offered to Gobber to help him up, Gobber looked up and saw the smile of his young apprentice, he accepted the hand and got up. "I missed you Gobber" Hiccup said as he extended his hand for a handshake, "Ah I missed ya to ya lit'le trouble maker" Gobber picked Hiccup up into a hug that was accepted.

"So what's the plan?" Astrid asked, Hiccup thought "Well, it's going to be dangerous" Hiccup stated, "And when has any of your plans not been dangerous?" Seth asked sarcastically, "Good point, right we can either do this together or split up and be more strategic" Hiccup explained, Stock coughed and put his hands on Valka's and Gobber's shoulders, whilst Gobber had his only hand on Astrid's shoulder, "We do this as a family" Stoick announced proudly, Hiccup then felt a hand on each of his shoulders, "With everything we've been through" Seth started, "We feel like your bothers Hiccup" Darius finished as the joined Stoick and the others, "I've always liked you Hiccup, you always seemed like a nice guy and I'm sorry I never tried to be your friend, I'm sorry for that but I am going to change all that" Fishlegs said as he offered his hand, and Hiccup smiled and shook it, Fishlegs then walked to the others, "Uh Yeh what he said" Ruffnut commented as she walked by patting Hiccup's shoulder, "Yeah Fishlegs said it best" Tuffnut smiled as he copied his twin and both joined the group.

And finally Hiccup felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Snotlout looking at him, "Umm I guess I'm sorry to cus, I uhh treated you badly in the past, and...uh we also fought a bloody battle which you won fair and square, your no longer a fishbone or useless and I would be honoured to fight by your side" Snotlout said nervously to begin with but finished confidently and truthfully as he extended his hand and smiled. Hiccup simply smiled and nodded and accepted the handshake, both forgetting all animosity between them. Snotlout then joined the others as they all looked at Hiccup, with Stormfly, Deathspike and Silent Claw behind them, Hiccup smiled at them and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a large noise behind him, "There's one member of our family that were forgetting" Hiccup said, he turned around and faced Toothless, "Right bud" Hiccup placed his hand on the snout of Toothless and smiled, Toothless knocked Hiccup down and stared licking him while the others laughed. "Ahhh Toothless you know that doesn't wash out" Hiccup laughed as he got up and got onto the saddle on Toothless.

"Now we go, Get Liza back, Destroy the armada and take down Drago!" Hiccup yelled, everyone cheered, Snotlout joined Stoick on Skullcrusher, Astrid and Ruffnut were on Stormfly, Valka and Gobber on Cloudjumper, Seth had Tuffnut on Deathspike and finally Darius and Fishlegs were on Silent Claw.

All the dragons shot up and flew towards the armada with Hiccup and Toothless leading them as they all prepared for war.

* * *

**Yes short but sweet I think, let me know what you thought of this one**

**Please review **

**Peace out guys **


	32. Chapter 32

**We are nearly there guys **

**Let's keep this going **

* * *

Chapter 32

Scale Islands beach -

"I don't want to hear another word out of any of you until Drago, Camicazi or Dagur come back, got it!" The aramda's captain ordered the troops. They all nodded in agreement, but one soldier tapped him on the shoulder, "Sir?", the captain turned around with a face of fury, "What did I just say!" The captain sneered through his teeth and was about to strike the soldier until the soldier pointed his finger to the sky behind the captain. The captain looked and squinted his eyes at what the soldier was pointing at. "What is that?" The captain asked as the figure in the sky got closer, all they could see was that it was black, suddenly the figure shot into the clouds and could not be seen.

The entire armada looked up and around to spot the figure, suddenly a screech filled the sky, everyone in the armada started shaking and some instinctively ducked. The captains eyes widened in fear, "NIGHT FURY!" He shouted instantly ducked, "GET DOWN!" Yelled another soldier. The Night Fury dove through the clouds towards the armad, it was to fast to seen by anyone and it suddenly fired at one of the aramda's mobile watch towers sending it up in flames and disappeared.

"Where is that devil?" The captain asked, but no one knew. The same soldier who pointed out the figure when it was in the sky, shakily stood up and pointed again behind the captain but this time to the ground, the captain turned and looked. The aramda were face to face with not just soldiers from Scale Island but from other tribes as well and behind them were, "Dragons" The captain whispered to himself now breathing heavily. "We can take them men, we are prepared for war they are not" The captain rallied his troops for cheered in agreement and started to approach the opposition.

Many of the Zipplebacks started to produce a fog of green smoke to conceal the defending dragons and soldiers. The aramda stopped not wanting to charge into the fog and be fight blind, suddenly the smoke exploded into flames and standing now in front of the soldiers and dragons were 4 more dragons but this time they had riders. The riders jumped off the dragons and stood side by side, "Ah Stoick the Vast and Chiefess Stinger, Dagur told me you would come but not on dragons, that doesn't matter your end has come, any last words?" The captain shouted arrogantly, "Just two Night Fury!" Valka shouted, suddenly the screech was heard again, "No?" The captain panicked as he looked around for the source of the screech.

Suddenly a object struck the ground and caused a sudden cloud of dust and sand, as the cloud faded a black figure could be see growling and poised to strike. The armada and it's captain were shaking at the sight of the Night Fury which was more than a little annoyed. "What's that on it's back?" The captain shouted, "On the back of the Night Fury is the greatest dragon master of all time" Astrid yelled, "The heir to Scale Island" Valka shouted, "And Berk" Snotlout added as he nodded at Stoick, "Aye and my son...Hiccup" Stoick yelled proudly. As his name was announced Hiccup was shown to be stood on the back of the Night Fury, the armada laughed hysterically at the name and look of the boy. "Hahaha oooooh no run men... hide it's the great and... hahaha powerful Hiccup...hahaha... never heard of ya!" The captain laughed, "I also went by another name!" Hiccup announced, "Ooh and what would that be?" The captain asked as his remaining chuckles left his system.

"Shadow Strike!" Hiccup yelled, The captains eyes widened and he took a step back, "Impossible, that's impossible your just a legend, a myth, and you will remain that way, ATTACK!" The Captain ordered. The armada charged forward weapons primed and ready to strike, Hiccup sat back down on Toothless as did the other riders with their dragons. "Seth, Darius lead them into battle" Hiccup ordered to the riders who nodded and charged at the armada on their dragons with Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs with them, "Mom, Dad, Gobber find Liza, she will be on one of the ships, find her and get her to safety!" Hiccup ordered his parents who both nodded and Stoick stared at his son with pride and what he had become and smiled. "Astrid lead the dragons as cover fire" He ordered but a bit softer and with a smile, "You got it Chief" Astrid teased as she gave a mock salute which made Hiccup laugh.

"Bud, me and you are going after Drago" Hiccup told Toothless who straight away nodded in agreement as they flew high into the air and headed for the volcano.

* * *

"FIRE!" Seth yelled as Deathspike fired a fire ball at a group of soldiers, "Snotlout, Fishlegs get ready your about to be dropped in the thick of it" Seth announced, Snotlout grinned and clutched his hammer, while Fishlegs looked nervous "Fish, its me and you we can do this, we're Vikings after all" Snotlout said as he laid a hand on Fishlegs shoulder, "Your right besides the chances of surviving are a awesome 5%" Fishlegs replied with more confidence "That's what I'm talking about" Snotlout cheered as he raised his hand for unity, to which Fishlegs responded by accepting hand by grasping it with his as the both jumped off Deathspike into the battle and they just started swinging their weapons.

* * *

"First things first we have to free the dragons in the traps, you with me!" Darius asked the twins who were on Silent Claw's back with him, "I'm with you in everyday Dary" Ruffnut flirted with Darius, while Tuffnut imitated someone throwing up. "They are in the cage at the end of the beach, Silent Claw will be able to melt the lock with his acid, then the fun begins" Darius smiledseemingly sharing the twins delight in destruction.

* * *

Stock, Valka and Gobber searched different ships which had been abandoned during the battle although Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher stood guard just in case. All three of them had searched 3 different ships and now Valka was starting to panic, Stoick was on the last ship and he heard faint crying from below deck, he ran down the stairs to find the source of the crying and found a cell at the end of the ship. "Liza?" Stoick asked calmly , "Who...Whose there?" A weak girl voice sounded from the darkness, "It's ok lass, I'm Stoick, I'm ere to rescue you" Stoick said, "How can I trust you" The voice asked agitated, "Because I'm married to Valka and I am Hiccup's dad" Stoick said proudly, "Your Hiccup's dad, and married to my mommy?" She asked hesitantly, "Aye lass" He replied. Liza stepped out of the shadows, she sended unharmed but just frightened, Stock grabbed the bars of the cells gate and ripped it off its hinges, Liza stood in awe of his strength, "Come on lass let's get you safe" Stoick crouched down and offered to help he with open arms, she ran and hugged Stoick who hugged back, "LIZA!" Valka yelled as she ran down the stairs and grabbed the girl from Stoick and hugged her tightly, "Oh my little girl you alright" She asked crying, "Yes mommy, thanks to Stoick" Liza replied pointing at Stoick who smiled, "Thank you Stoick, so you got room in you family for two cheeky twins?" Valka asked, "Of course I do" Stoick laughed as took Valka in his arms and held her whilst she held Liza. "Wait what did Hiccup say he was going to be doing in this battle?" Stoick asked, "He said he was... huh nothing... oh no he's going to face Drago and Helheims rage on his own" Valka realised, "Mommy Hiccup is never alone, he has Toothless" Liza explained, "Aye their bond is stronger than any I've ever seen or heard of" Stoick said confidently, Valka looked down "I hope it's strong enough"

* * *

**sorry if this seemed all over the place, I was really tired when I wrote this.**

**Please review **

**Peace out guys**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys I am soooooo sorry for being away for so long but I had some stuff going on that I needed to sort out, it's kinda sorted and first thing I did was write this out**

**I hope it makes up for the delay**

* * *

Chapter 33 -

"Silent Claw, melt that lock!" Ordered Darius, Silent Claw obliged and shot acid at the lock which caused it to quickly melt away as the smell of burning metal filled the air. With the lock fully melted the dragons immediately rushed out of the trap and roared in appreciation, "Ok everyone, find the Nadder leading the other dragons and follow her riders lead!" Darius ordered the dragons who immediately flew up and flew towards the battle, "You two, I heard you have a reputation for blowing things up, so here's what I want you to do and it involves a unique dragon" He huddled with the twins and whispered his plan.

* * *

Multiple soldiers were looking around the ground as it started to rumble and shake, "Where are you?" One of soldiers yelled, Suddenly the ground shook violently and bursting from the ground rose a Whispering Death But not just any Whispering Death it was Deathspike and of course on his back was Seth who immediately jumped off and landed in the middle of the Armada Soldiers and drew his scythes. The soldiers ran at him but we're stopped by Deathspike surrounding Seth with his body, the Soldiers looked at Deathspike and quickly began to back up, "FIRE!" was yelled from the direction of Deathspike, suddenly Deathspike fired multiple spikes from his body at the retreating soldiers, the majority were hit the the legs but one unlucky soldier was caught in the chest and did not move as he hit the ground. "That was awesome, now let's show them why you have the word Death in your name!" Seth laughed as he and Deathspike charged towards a large group who at began retreating after what the saw.

* * *

Stoick, Valka and Liza left the ship and stood on the beach, looking at the mayhem that was taking place. "Valka, you need to get you and Liza out of the firing line" Stoick told his wife, "Stoick, I agree we need to get Liza out of here, but this is my home, my son is in for the fight of his life, they took my daughter, threatened the dragons, Drago betrayed my trust and caused this war, I WILL NOT RETREAT AND I WILL LEAVE TO FIGHT A BATTLE I SHOULD BE LEADING THEM AGAINST, you told Hiccup we do this as a family and I'm holding you to that, besides Marrow will take Liza to a safe place" Valka said, "Whose Marrow?" Stoick asked confused, "Him" Valka pointed behind Stoick, who turned around and saw a Boneknapper landing right in front of him, "Oh, right" was all Stoick could say. "Stoick meet Marrow, Marrow meet Stoick" Valka chuckled, "Umm nice to meet you Marrow" Stoick nodded nervously, to which Marrow nodded his head at Stoick. "Marrow take Liza to the safehouse and keep her there, Dyer is already there" Marrow nodded as he lowered himself to allow Valka to put Liza on his back and secure her, Valka then walk to Marrow's head and placed her forehead against his "Keep my babies safe" She pleaded, to which Marrow seemed to purr in agreement, He then rose up and took off to the safehouse, intending to keep his promise, "Don't worry, that dragon looks like he knows what he's doing, but now we go to war, right?" Stoick asked, "Together" Valka nodded as they mounted their dragons and flew towards the battle.

* * *

"Come on Stormfly, let's show them what dragons can do" Astrid said as she and Stormfly were leading what seemed a dragon army towards the battle, suddenly they were joined by more dragons, Monstrous Nightmares, Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, Thunderdrums and even Terrible Terrors. "Stormfly let's do this just as we discussed, an all out assault, Fire!" She yelled as the the dragons attacked, dragons fired at the Armada almost incinerating half of the armada. Astrid looked around and saw Snotlout and Fishlegs being stalked by multiple soldiers, they were being backed into a corner, "Come girl, let's get down there" Astrid said and Stormfly complied.

* * *

"No where to run boys, you fought well but now you die" one of the soldiers mocked as he and the other laughed as the walked towards Snotlout and Fishlegs, suddenly a figure landed in front of them, "Astrid" Snotlout commented, "You want them, you'll have to go through me" She said as she drew her axe and readied her self for a fight. "Really little girl you think you have a chance?" A soldier mocked, Astrid simply smirked as Stormfly landed behind her growling, "Umm ok, come on, CHARGE!" The soldier yelled as 10 of them ran at them with weapons ready, Stormfly suddenly grabbed Astrid and shot into the air. The Soldiers kept running but this time at Snotlout and Fishlegs, who readied themselves. The soldiers got within 20 feet of them when all of a suddenly two large thumps were heard from behind the boys and the soldiers stopped in shock. Behind Snotlout a Monstrous Nightmare growled and roared, Whilst behind Fishlegs a Gronkle did the same. Astrid landed with Stormfly behind the Soldiers "Drop your weapons and get on the ground now!" She ordered, to which the soldiers immediately complied and dropped their weapons and get on the stomachs on the floor. "Now we don't want to kill you but we will do if you make any sudden movements" Snotlout said, "Speak for yourself, they killed our people and our dragons, that was an act of war and so is this" A voice yelled from above as suddenly spikes rained down and struck each of the soldiers in the back, making the lifeless as the were now stuck in the ground. Seth and Deathspike landed and seemed to have a prisoner tied up, "What are you doing, you killed them" Astrid yelled shocked and what she just saw, "This here is the captain of the Armada and only follows Drago, Camicazi or Dagur, but you were originally a cut throat for hire werent you? And who exactly were one of your targets? My Dad that's who, but killing him wasn't good enough was it you had to kill my sister and my brother as well, just to try and drive me insane, well now they will be avenged" Seth spoke softly but with rage as he drew a Scythe and prepared to kill him.

* * *

"Seth no, I know what he's done but revenge won't bring them back, it will just fuel your rage" Valka yelled as she ran towards Seth, "But what shall I do?" Seth asked trembling with rage, The Captain laughed "What you can do is watch your little friend Hiccup be annihilated by Drago and his masterplan, what a pathetic, unless excuse for a... " He never to finish the sentence as Seth drove his sycthe into the chest of the Captain.

"Seth, it's over now" Valka grabbed his arm and pulled him away, Seth echoed her words "It's over" He said calmly, before looking up, "It's not over Hiccup needs us" He explained, "Umm guys where's Ruff and Tuff?" Fishlegs asked, "Oh those guys I sent them on a little mission I think they will enjoy" Darius commented as he walked towards the group whilst pointing behind at the ships on the shore. Everyone watched wondering what was going on until suddenly 5 ships in a row blew up onto balls of fire and then all the other followed, one after the other they exploded and were now just floating balls of fire. A thick fog of black smoke filled the sky as a result of the destruction, and a figure flew out of the smoke and the group. It landed infront of the group, a Zippleback, with both heads having a rider on their necks, "Oh man that was awesome!" Ruffnut celebrated, "Oh I love destruction, and explosions, and destruction that was caused by explosions!" Tuffnut also celebrated as both twins banged their heads together as a final celebration.

"So what's Hiccup's plan?" Astrid asked, "Not to worry anyone but Hiccup rarely plans things that he goes through with, so he has no plan" Seth replied, "So wait! He could die up there?" Stoick asked almost yelling, "Don't underestimate Hiccup, he did win the fights remember" Darius commented, "Soo, this is not a contest!" Valka yelled, "We have to get up there" Astrid said as she got onto Stormfly staring daggers at everyone else.

* * *

At the top of Volcano two figures stood at opposite sides of the summit neither taking eyes off the other, between them a bridge that crossed the summit. Both figures slowly walked across the bridge and met in the middle still staring at each other now, eye to eye.

"Life falls and burns!"

"Helheim is waiting!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun**

**Big fight feel **

**Please review**

**Peace out guys **


End file.
